Road to Parenthood
by xox NiNjA-gIrl xox
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were trained to be the best Ninjas of their time, but no amount of training could prepare them to be a father. Can the once upon a time obnoxious avenger and deadlast prankster cope with the pressures of parenthood? Series of one shots. Post Canon Chap 699 -700. Spoiler alert.
1. Breaking the news!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood: Breaking the news!**

Sakura looked at the kit impatiently. She counted each second in her head. 'The box says 2 minutes. Argh this has to be the longest 2 minutes in the history of mankind!' Sakura thought to herself, exasperated.

It had been over 15 minutes she locked herself in the bathroom. She was just hoping Sasuke doesn't come knocking in. She shook the kit anxiously hoping it would speed up the process, but in no vain. All she could do was wait. Slowly an image started forming and it tuned into a plus sign.

She stared at the kit in disbelief. 'I'm pregnant.' She kept telling herself repeatedly. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I'm pregnant' She repeated. Slowly a smile filled her face, 'I'M PREGNANT SHANNARO!' Her inner self said in triumph.

'Shuu' She calmed herself.

'How do I tell Sasuke-kun?' She thought.

'Just tell him you are pregnant.' Her inner self responded.

'No that's too direct.'

'So what? He is only going to be happy with this news.'

'Yeah still.. I have to be subtle. He won't be disappointed, but given he is Sasuke-kun I don't know how he will react.'

'So just say you are late.'

'Yeah! That should do it. Okay.' Sakura let out a little breath, braced herself, unlocked the door and let herself out.

Sasuke was sitting by the window sill, reading his paper while he had his morning tea.

Sakura walked a little closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn." Sasuke said without faltering his attention from the paper.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said demanding for attention.

Sasuke turned his head towards her direction and just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Sasuke-kun I'm…mm.." She shifted her gaze from his eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face, he was starting to lose patience.

The tone of his voice made her jump and she just blurted out, "I'm late!"

Sakura saw Sasuke's tense face relax. He continued to look at her without any evident expression. 'He is shocked. That's normal. He will give some sort of a reaction now.' She waited for his response as she uneasily shifted on her spot.

"So what are you waiting for? Get going." Sasuke said and turned his attention back to the paper.

'Huh?!' Sakura was thrown back by the reaction.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't understand. I'm late late. You know." She blushed and avoided eye contact.

"So wasting your time her telling me how late you are won't make you any less late." Sasuke said as he turned to the next page of the newspaper.

Now Sakura was starting to lose her patience. She clenched her fist. 'Calm down Sakura.' She told herself.

Sasuke turned to her as he sensed her chakra boiling up. Ever since they were wed, Sasuke, who was usually very distant to reciprocating feelings, had been working on moving past responding with just hn's and ah's.

He wasn't sure what she was getting angry about. 'Maybe this is one of those times she wants me to communicate more.'

"Sakura if being late bothers you so much maybe you should spend less time in the bathroom and hurry up and get going." He said looking at her, thinking his contribution to the topic will make her happy.

Sakura controlled her clenched fist, gritted her teeth and looked straight into his eyes, a look that could kill.

Sasuke was taken aback by the reaction. "What?" is all he could utter.

"I'M PREGNANT! I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW SASUKE –KUN?!" Sakura exploded, shaking with her hands in fury.

Sasuke froze. Not from the reaction Sakura gave, but from the words that she said. "You're…pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

Sakura finally calmed down, she gave out a sigh and finally smiled and said. "Yes I am pregnant."

Sasuke got up and slowly walked towards her, he held her by her shoulders. "Are you serious?" He said still in shock.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." She said as she smiled benevolently as she sensed the happiness behind all that shock.

"You are having a baby…" Sasuke said finally letting a smile cross his face.

Sakura shook her head sideways, "No. WE are having a baby."

Sasuke embraced her gently, avoiding too much pressure. "We are having a baby. A Uchiha."

Sakura rubbed his back lovingly, she knew how much this meant to him. They hadn't planned this but she always knew whenever it were to happen, he would be ecstatic.

"Thank you." He whispered and withdrew himself from her and gave her a gentle kiss. "We must celebrate!" He said overjoyed, very unlike Sasuke. Sakura shook her head in agreement.

"But after you get back. You should get going, you were late weren't you?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him, "Sasuke- kun" she sighed in defeat. "You are not too smart for a proclaimed genius."

Sasuke looked at her bewildered, still oblivious.

* * *

**A.N : Heyya! Let me just tell you, I am obsessed with Papa Sasuke! So this fiction is going to be series of one shots on how Papa Sasuke and Papa Naruto cope up with the pressures of Parenthood! I will put them amidst a lot of grueling situations, situations they must overcome without their Chidori's and Rasengan's. Kukuku ^_^**

**So the story is marked as complete as these are one shots, but don't be fooled! There are many more chapters to come. I hope you liked it. Please let me know through reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Like Father Like Daughter

First of all let me just say YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! A few thank you's are in order:

Thank you for the reviews _**Deguchi, Hatake Jie, notsohelpful, tsukinopen, Maelynae, IamWhatIamBaby.**_

And also thank you to everyone who added "Road to Parenthood' as their Favorite Story, Story Alert.

That being said let's move on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood: Like Father Like Daughter.**

Naruto usually accompanied Kakashi in his Hokage endeavors as a preparation to take over in a couple of years. After which Naruto would give Sasuke the rundown of the said endeavor. While Shikamaru would be Naruto's personal advisor when he will officially takes over the title, Sasuke will always be Naruto's right hand, ironic considering Naruto lost his right hand while fighting Sasuke.

Sasuke walked slowly towards his house, it had been a long tiring day. Naruto is not the best when it comes to explaining his endeavors, so although the day wasn't physically exhausting, listening patiently to Naruto ramble on for hours without actually getting to the point drained Sasuke out mentally. He needed some time away from that blonde ball of hyper activeness.

Sasuke was steps away from his door. A smile filled his face, he could just feel his bed calling out to him. He opened the door and let himself in and shut the door gently behind him "I'm home" he said to no one in particular.

He removed his shoes and called out to his daughter "Sarada I got your favorite, tangy potato chips." He said as he held out the plastic containing the food.

"YATA!" a familiar voice screamed out as he snatched the plastic from Sasuke's hand and ran past him.

"Thank you Sasuke oji-san!"

Sasuke stood there. The blonde ball has rolled over his successor straight to his house, who is bouncing straight to…SARADA'S ROOM!

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she slightly leaned her head from the kitchen so she could see who was at the door.

"You are home early." She said.

Sasuke didn't respond, he was marching straight to Sarada's room. As he walked past Sakura, she held his arm which made him turn over.

"Sasuke-kun…Why is your Sharigan activated?" Sakura asked a little curious.

"What is he doing here?!" Sasuke asked, deactivating his Sharingan. Whenever he sensed danger, it tends to activate on its own.

"Who? Bolt?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Yes Bolt."

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Not this again Sasuke-kun." She said and dragged him inside the kitchen. She didn't want to take the chance of the kids listening to the conversation.

Sakura let go of his arm and continued to prepare dinner.

"I'm waiting." Sasuke said, impatiently.

"Naruto and Hinata needed the house to themselves. They are celebrating their anniversary today." Sakura said and smiled as she stirred the sauce with a wooden spoon.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Did she really have to break it down to him. "So they need some privacy?"

"What for?"

"So they could play games Bolt shouldn't be witnessing." Sakura said giving out a laugh.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Sakura looked at him from over her shoulders with a raised eyebrow, he can't seriously not get this. "Didn't Naruto tell you about this, Hinata said Naruto would tell you since you were with him the whole day."

Sasuke closed his eyes and gave out a sigh. He finally spoke "He must have mentioned it" He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation "Not that I was listening."

He pulled over his poncho from over his head and placed it on the top rail of the chair. He leant back and placed his left hand on the lower cabinet for support placing his weight on them. He used his right hand fingers to massage his temples in an attempt to avoid an inevitable headache.

"But why does the kid have to be here though."

"Where else would he be?" Sakura asked as she collected some sauce in the spoon. She blew some air to cool it down and ran her finger over the spoon leaving a trail behind and tasted it. She frowned, not completely satisfied.

"Kakashi?"

"Seriously? Would any responsible parent leave their kid with a man who reads porn so freely on the street? God alone knows what not he must be doing at home." Sakura said chills running through her spine just at the thought of it.

"What about Iruka–sensei? He is pretty sane."

On hearing that Sakura placed the wooden spoon on the table with force, making Sasuke stand upright.

"And so are we!" Sakura said as she turned around and made her way towards the refrigerator. She bent down, her emerald eyes scanned around in hope of finding the missing ingredient in her sauce.

"For the love of God Sasuke-kun, you need to stop this already. We have this conversation every time Bolt comes over." She finally spotted the bottle of the missing ingredient and reached out for it. She grabbed a few more items and held them out for Sasuke to hold. He quietly complied.

"And yet he comes back every time." Sasuke complained.

Sakura took a final glance and stood up and closed the door. She took back the items from his hand. "You are his Godfather for God's sake! Why did you agree to it if you have such a big problem with him?"

"As if I really had a choice." Sasuke said matter of factly.

"Yeah well so these are the consequences you must endure." Sakura said as she randomly added ingredients to the sauce.

"Yeah well the duties of a Godfather only commence if the said Father and Mother were no more. And knowing Naruto he isn't going to die anytime soon."

"If it were upto you he would have long ago." Sakura said as she amusingly looked at Sasuke. "Quite a few times actually."

"Cheap shot." Sasuke said with a straight face.

Sakura laughed at the response. "Why do you have such an issue with Bolt anyways?"

"Do you not see the resemblance?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Bolt is an exact replica of his father."

"Who is also your best friend."

Sasuke ignored that and continued, "And he is a boy. Sarada is our daughter, who is a girl and happens to be in the same room sharing tangy potato chips with him."

Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Sasuke-kun…they are five years old. Unless sharing chips now somehow secretly gets her pregnant in the future, I wouldn't be worried." She said and returned her attention to the persistent unperfected sauce.

"Kids now a days are not the same as we used to be Sakura!"

Sakura laughed at Sasuke childish possessive nature. Sasuke frowned at the mocking laugh.

"You know out of all the people you should understand this more. Didn't Naruto trouble you at that same age when he had a crush on you?"

"Yes but I didn't pay any heed to him remember? Just for argument sake, even if we were to consider your apprehension, you know as much as I do if Bolt is a replica of Naruto, Sarada is as much a replica of you. So you really need not worry."

Sasuke had to agree to that. If Sarada was anything like him, she would steer clear of his Godchild.

"Actually.." Sakura said with a tint of mischief in her voice. "If we were to go with that logic, if Bolt and Sarada are really anything like their fathers, a kiss is inevitable isn't it?" She slyly looked over at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, Sharingan activated.

Sakura gave out a nervous laugh, "Too soon?"

"There is never going to be a time for that to be funny." Sasuke said, deactivating his Sharingan. He continued, "Even though Sarada is a lot like me, that does not mean we encourage them by letting him stay here so often."

"It's just one night!"

"I'm really starting to question your decisions Sakura."

Sakura shot Sasuke a look, a look that could kill. She calmly lifted her right hand and pointed the ring finger at him. She put on a fake smile and pointed her left index finger towards her wedding ring and said "Trust me Sasuke-kun, I am questioning some of my decisions too right now."

Sasuke let out a small laugh at the gesture. Sakura let out a laugh in triumph too and got her attention back to the sauce. She repeated the procedure, she collected some sauce on her finger and licked and tasted the sauce again. She pouted getting close to admitting defeat.

Sasuke gets closer to her, dipped his finger into the pan of boiling sauce and tasted it.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said as she slapped his hand at the unhygienic gesture.

"Needs more salt." He said with a smirk as he licked his finger and strolled off sounding like an expert.

Sakura looked at him from over her shoulder "Needs some salt." She made a face and mimicked him. But she had to admit that was kind of hot.

Once Sakura sensed he had left the kitchen she quietly added some salt and tasted it. Perfect. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

They made themselves comfortable around the dining table as Sakura placed the dishes in front of them.

Bolt looked wide eyed with a huge smile on his face as each dish was placed on the table. With chopsticks one in each hand, ready to pounce. Sarada who sat next to him, waited patiently as she looked at the food with a straight face.

Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the table facing them. He examined both their behavior. They were poles apart.

Just as Sakura placed the platter with fried prawns Bolt gave out a gasp. "Sakura oba-chan! You are the best!"

Sakura smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Sakura walked over to the other side of the table and sat next to Sasuke-kun and faced the kids.

Sarada bent over to take in the smell of the sauce. The heat made her glasses foggy. Bolt looked over at Sarada and started laughing, "Your glasses are stupid!"

Sasuke frowned. Just as he was about to move forward to dip Bolt's head in the sauce Sakura stabbed her foot into Sasuke, to which he gave out a quite gasp. Her emerald eyes looked angrily at him as a warning. Before he could respond Sarada spoke, "So is your face usuratonkachi."

"Sarada!" Sakura said.

Sasuke gave out a laugh and smirked. Sakura looked at the father and daughter disapprovingly.

Sasuke didn't care. He had been worried unnecessarily. Sarada was a replica of him after all.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A.N : Hello again! A few translations.**

**Oji-san - uncle**

**Oba-chan - aunty**

**Usuratonkachi - Dobe. Sasuke would usually call Naruto that, I guess the dubbed version uses Dobe as a translation.**

**Also just wanted to mention since these are one shots I will be jumping from one timeline to another as and when an idea pops into my head. So if Sarada is 4 years old in this chapter she could be 2 year old in the next and 6 years old in the next to next. So please keep that in mind.**

**Other than that thank you all for the support. Did you like Sasuke's unreasonable possessiveness? Let me know through reviews!**

**Reminder : Story is marked as complete since these are one shots. Don't be fooled! Many more chapters to come!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Deadlast no more!

Yo! I hope you guys are doing fine, I am feeling fantastic thanks to all the support this story is getting!

Thanks to **_tsukinopen, Hatake Jie, sauskaepanda, koko-yarou, Maelynae, _****_deguchi, Blaze Release _**for the reviews.

Also thanks to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I really appreciate it!

I am sorry for the delay in uploading, but I have seemed to make up for it in size. This chapter is easily thrice as long as the first chapter! So I will shut up now and get back at the end of the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes scanned the room slowly while his hands held a fighting stance. His Sharingan activated involuntarily. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching him from behind.

'"Hmph" he let out a smirk and swiftly held the hand which was to attack him. The attacker let out a gasp and quickly swayed his leg to force a kick. Sasuke's other hand held his leg not letting it anywhere near his stomach. He held the attacker down very lightly and held his arm over his neck applying a harmless light pressure over the windpipe and kept the other hand locked behind his back. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. That's it. He is done for. The attacker slowly let a smile fill his face.

PHOOF!

'Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone)?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Before Sasuke could fathom what had just happened the attacker approached him from behind yet again.

"AAAHHH!" The attacker charged at Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke turned around he was welcomed by a splash of white liquid. It was too late to react, his head was soaked with the consistency of which he could only sense was…glue. His hands tried to remove the sticky substance but he only made it worse by smearing it on more.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"SASUKE! LANGUAGE!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto rushed to the scene when he heard his little brat of a child screaming his lungs out. But it was too late.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS MOTHER FU-" Sasuke said infuriated.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cut Sasuke off again before he could complete his heartwarming curses. By then Bolt – the attacker – was being dragged by Naruto by his ears.

"Don't worry we will get it off." Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke.

"THIS IS BLOODY GLUE! I HAVE TO CHOP MY HAIR OFF!"

"Can you calm down! It's not glue. It's just white paint, he just thickened the consistency. It is make believe glue. He uses it at school to scare off other kids."

"Ooouuuccchh Daaaad!" Bolt gave our cries trying to get out of Naruto's grasp.

Sasuke stared down at his fingers. He collected a few drops from his hair and smelt it. It didn't smell like glue, nor paint. It was pretty genius of Bolt though, Sasuke had to admit. Obviously not out loud.

"Scare off? Or bully?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever it is. It clearly worked." Naruto mocked looking at Sasuke's sad state as he let go of Bolt. Bolt was left rubbing his ears trying to numb the feeling.

"It's really hard to take your taunt seriously when you have that pink apron around your waist." Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto reaching for some tissues.

"Wow." Naruto held out his hands dramatically. "I cook for this family and this what I get to hear!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's shenanigans. "And when the hell did you teach him Kage Bunshin. Don't you think he is too young to learn that, not to mention it's a forbidden jutsu."

"I only taught him to replicate one." Naruto said as he bent over and looked Bolt in the eye. Bolt folded his hands and looked away as he pouted grumpily. Naruto pointed towards the corner of the room where two walls conjoined.

"10 minutes to the sky." He told Bolt sternly.

"No! No I didn't do it dattebasa!" Bolt protested.

"You know you did it dattebayo!" Naruto argued back.

"It wasn't me dattebasa!"

"Don't lie dattebayo!"

After sometime all Sasuke could hear was.

"…dattebasa!"

"…dattebayo!"

"…dattebasa!"

"…dattebayo!"

"…dattebasa!"

"…dattebayo!"

It was like he was stuck in a genjutsu with a broken alarm which had an unbearable synchronized tone of the Uzumakis, without a functioning halt button.

"…dattebasa!"

"…dattebayo!"

A nerve bulged out on Sasuke's forehead, he tried to control his anger. Just as he was about to give them a piece of his mind….

"SHUT UP SHANNARO!" shouted Sarada.

Great! That's all Sasuke needed, more immigrants to join the loony herd of catchphrases.

Bolt looked at Naruto and tugged his pink apron hoping to be excused this time. Naruto shook his head sideways declining the plea. A disappointed Bolt took his corner and held both his hands up reaching for the roof as his punishment.

Naruto gave out a little sigh and turned his attention back to Sasuke. "And also isn't that a little hypocritical coming from you? Sarada would have blown this house up if I wasn't quick enough to read and recognize her hands signs and turn the stove off."

Sasuke looked away sheepishly. "umm..well.. it's an Uchiha tradition to teach your child Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Firestyle Jutsu) once they are close to turning five."

"In the kitchen?" Naruto asked his face twitching.

It was an unspoken fact that their rivalry had gone beyond just outdoing each other. It had moved onto teaching their children to outdo the other. They both just shrugged the topic off, as they both knew taunting the other one would only reveal their own secrets.

Sarada broke the awkwardness, "Naruto oji-chan, your ramen has cooked."

"Aaa" Naruto said as his eyes beamed at the thought of ramen and he made his way back to the kitchen.

"What happened to your hair?" Sarada asked as she examined it.

Sasuke just looked over at Bolt as a response. Who didn't have his hands held up anymore. He had his hand in a position a guy knew far too well…was he about to urinate on his wall?!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out.

"WHAT?! WHAT!?" A panic struck Naruto came rushing out with a spatula in his hand. Sasuke vigorously pointed his finger at Bolt.

Naruto followed his direction and realized just in time. "BOLT!"

"Why is everyone screaming?" Sarada asked a frown forming on her forehead.

Bolt turned his head around with a huge grin on his face. His hands were still in position. As Naruto rushed towards him, he artistically sprayed his yellow fluid on the wall.

"I am Yellow Flash!" Bolt declared beaming.

He was flashing alright.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his palm around Sarada's eye. He didn't want to contaminate his daughter's precious innocence, at least not under his watch, at least not from Bolt!

Naruto too earned the title of Yellow Flash as he reached besides Bolt in the blink of an eye.

"That is not what Yellow Flash stands for! You really think**this** is what your grandfather went around doing and got famous for?!" Naruto said as he haphazardly carried Bolt outside the window towards the backyard.

As a token of appreciation for Bolt's artistic exhibition, his bare behind bore the prize which was engraved in a ripe spatula marking.

Since Sarada was deprived of her eyesight, her other senses grew sharper. "Something is burning" she said, her fingers placed on her Dads protective hands over her eyes.

On hearing that Naruto rushed to the kitchen like a hysterical woman, hands flaring in the process "OH MY GOD MY PORK CUTLETS!"

"And Daddy your hands are painting my glasses." Sarada said annoyed.

Sasuke removed his palm not realizing he was still soaked in paint. He bent down to reach Sarada's height. Her glasses were almost covered in paint, though she could see through a few missed out spaces. Sasuke ran his painted finger over the tip of her nose, leaving a white mark. Sarada wrinkled her nose and rub her hand over it. Sasuke smiled at the reaction.

Meanwhile Bolt climbed his way back through the window, caressing his tender behind from the spatula assault. He witnessed the Father – Daughter moment and looked away grumpily. All he had gotten from his father today was half a sore ass.

"It comes off with Shampoo." Bolt said as he pouted, averting his eyes from Sasuke.

Sasuke's next gesture took Bolt by surprise. His eyes widened as Sasuke's paint soaked finger tapped Bolt's forehead with a light force.

"I will get you next time." Sasuke said with half a smile. Bolt placed his palm over his forehead feeling the after sensation. It was very unlike his Uncle Sasuke to show such a gesture, in fact any gesture towards him. His face filled with a smile, he took up the challenge.

"It will be real glue next time oji san!" Bolt said as he pointed a finger at Sasuke's damp hair with confidence.

"As if I will let you." Sarada said standing in-between the two with half a vision and hands on her hip in defense.

"My cutlets.." Naruto appeared back in the hall showcasing a pitch black coated circle of a cutlet. He sniffed, tears filling his eyes.

Suddenly Naruto's face was forced with a tissue. "We can make another batch dattebasa!"

Naruto looked at Bolt. He willingly accepted the tissue and wiped out his tears.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto responded enthusiastically. And the father and son gave each other a fist bump.

"I am sorry to interrupt the heartwarming moment but…isn't that the same spatula you used on Bolt?" Sasuke asked warily.

"umm…well.." Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"We are home!" The awkwardness was cut as Sakura and Hinata made their way back into the house. They placed their shoes outside and made their way towards the hall, oblivious of the ruckus taking place "Look who we found on our wa…What the hell happened here?!"

Sakura looked around, her house was in a mess! The furniture was out of order, her pink apron was stained in colors she couldn't even recognize, her kitchen was filled with smoke, one wall was covered in black char, and what was that god forsaken stench...wait what is that trail of liquid from the wall to the backyard. And is her husband covered in…glue?

"Mom…is that you? I recognized your voice. I must rely on my other senses now that I'm blind." Sarada said with a straight face with hands held out trying to reach for Sakura, like a blind man searching his way.

"**WHAT**?!" Sakura asked panic struck.

"She is kidding. Her glasses are covered in paint, that's all!" Sasuke said defensively as he held back Sarada.

"Well she clearly inherited your sense of humor! Two hours! Two hours is all we asked of you and now look at this place!" Sakura said catching hold of Sarada's hand and taking her to the washroom. "I will get her cleaned up. This room better get back to the way it was when I return!" she deadpanned looking at the two fathers.

"Iruka sensei please have a seat." Hinata said gesturing him towards the sofa. "We met him at the market and invited him over." Hinata told the rest.

"Maybe it is not the best time." Iruka said laughing nervously.

"Iruka sensei have some of my ramen!" Naruto said smiling broadly.

"You rather not." Sasuke said as he adjusted the sofa. Iruka lent a hand.

"Let me take over the kitchen." Hinata said as she tried to take the spatula from Naruto's hand.

"I..I will ..umm..keep this." He held on to the spatula to discard it later.

* * *

It was late evening by the time the hall was back to the way Sakura had left it, free of any stains. The Uchiha's were all cleaned up and dressed. And the two families along with Iruka sensei had a hearty lunch all thanks to Hinata and her lovely cooking skills.

The sun was setting and the adults were gathered around the table, sipping in their tea and chewing of their tea time treats.

"The house is so peaceful. How I wish it could be like this all the time." Sakura said stretching out hers arms.

"That would mean Iruka sensei would have to permanently reside in the park with our kids." Naruto joked.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now." Sakura said leaning back and closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

Even though Sakura was joking, Hinata shifted in her spot uncomfortably dreading even the thought of letting go of Bolt.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, "Oh since the kids are not here this is the perfect time to discuss about Sarada's Birthday!"

"When is it?" Hinata asked.

"In three weeks. I wanted to do something exciting, though nothing really gets her excited." Sakura said making a face.

"She has gone on her father it seems." Naruto laughed.

"At least she is not as unfortunate as Bolt who got your face usuratonkachi." Sasuke shot back.

"What did you say!" Naruto said forcing his hand on the table.

"AYE! Stop it you two! How can you still quarrel like kids!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked away in different directions.

Sakura sighed. Quickly changed the subject, "What are you planning for Bolt's birthday?"

"Oh there are three months for that. We have a lot of time." Hinata said.

Sakura and Hinata both collected the used tea cups and empty bowls and made their way towards the kitchen still talking about the birthday plans.

"Hmph" Sasuke made a noise and smirked.

"What!" Naruto said.

"Nothing."

"What is it duck face!"

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto. He shouldn't have gone to that old taunt of his hair resembling the back of a ducks ass.

"Bolt's birthday is close to 3 months after Sarada's birthday." Sasuke said smirk still stuck to his face.

"Yeah so?"

"So…I beat you to it."

"What did you say!"

"I said I beat you to it. **Dead last**."

"Teme!"

"What is it now!" Sakura asked hands on her hip, irritated.

Naruto paced towards the ladies, grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed out the door. "We are going!"

"But..but..Bolt?" Hinata said caught a little offguard.

"We can pick him up from Iruka sensei later."

"but Na..NaNaruto-kun." Hinata turned around and looked equally confused as Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

The door shut behind them. Sasuke turned his gaze back to his tea and sensed Sakura waiting for answers. "What did you do?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders gesturing he had no clue.

* * *

**xxx One month later xxx**

* * *

"Yes yes coming coming!" Sakura said as she reached out to answer the unstoppable door knocks.

"H..Hi!" Hinata said looking sorry to have disturbed them.

"SAKURA–CHAN!" Naruto called out her name, overjoyed.

"Hinata? Naruto? What brings you guys here." Sakura asked inviting them in.

"We have some special news to share." Naruto beamed while Hinata blushed. Sakura just raised an eyebrow in response.

"But before that Sakura-chan, do you have anything to tell us?" Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Like what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Any good news? About anyone..I don't know..maybe someone new to join us?" Naruto tried to ask slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Hmm okay." Naruto concluded there must be nothing. "Okay.. okay then!"

Naruto walked the hallway taking Hinata with him and Sakura followed. He saw a very disinterested Sasuke looked their way from above his newspaper as they entered his view.

"We have good news to share!" Naruto said smiling broadly.

Sasuke waited impatiently for him to continue.

"Any guesses?" Naruto asked testing their patience.

"Gosh just out with it already!" Sakura said as she clenched her fist.

"Okay okay! We are pregnant!" Naruto finally said as he placed his hand over Hinata's shoulder bringing her closer to him. Hinata blushed at the sudden PDA.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Sakura said as she hugged Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata said timidly.

"Was it planned?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmm..no..not really." Hinata said looking away.

"We should celebrate! Let me serve some left over cake." Sakura said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me help." Hinata said as she followed her.

Naruto looked at the ladies and then turned his gaze at Sasuke and walked over to sit beside him.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said dryly.

"Thank you." Naruto said trying to show indifference to the pleasantry.

Sasuke returned his attention back to his newspaper.

"Hmph" Naruto made a noise and smirked.

No reaction.

"**HMPH**!" Naruto grunted a little more forcefully.

"What?" Sasuke slightly looked over Naruto from over his newspaper.

"In a matter of a few more months I will have another kid." Naruto said, his voice filled with pride.

"So…?" Sasuke asked not getting the point.

"So…now I beat you to it." Naruto said as he folded his arms trying to show superiority.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He relaxed his hands which held the newspaper and paid complete attention to Naruto, realization striking him.

"Wait..are you saying when we had this conversation last and you stormed off..it was for this..?" Sasuke asked curious.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders conveying how obvious it was.

Sasuke smiled and soon it turned into a loud laugh.

Naruto was taken aback by the reaction, his superiority losing its ground.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke continued laughing. "What?!" Naruto asked anxiously.

"You are pathetic. Wait till Hinata finds out how unplanned this really was." Sasuke said finally catching a hold of his laughter.

"Wait what? No no no! Are you crazy! You can't tell her that!" Naruto said petrified.

Sasuke smirked having realized how the tables turned so quickly.

"Can't tell who what?" Sakura asked as she placed four plates with cake on the table.

"Umm..umm..nothing!" Naruto said placing his hands ahead defensively.

"What is it!" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke looking away and laughing. "Share the joke with us too!"

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. Just some silly guy talk." Naruto said as sweat drops formed on his forehead.

"Are you going to tell us or not." Sakura demanded.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He looked at Sasuke to rescue him. Sasuke cleared his voice and spoke, "He was asking me if we are sure we don't have any similar news like theirs to share."

Sakura shook her head and spoke brushing off the topic, "Naruto I told you there is noth.."

"He says because you sure look like you do." Sasuke cut her off.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke stunned. Sasuke was grinning away.

Naruto's attention went back as he sensed a shadow forming over him.

"Sa..Sa..Sakura-chan..I didn't " Naruto said shaking his hand in denial.

"What do you mean I look like I am pregnant!" Sakura's eyes glared devils green, hair spread out in anger and hands formed a tight fist.

"**SHANNARO!**"

Naruto said his last prayer of hoping to survive to see his soon to be daughter, Himawari.

* * *

**A.N: Hello again! That was a surprisingly lengthy chapter for me! I hope you liked it! :D**

**I was asked where Himawari was in the last chapter. Well according to me Himari and Bolt have at least 5 years age difference. Since in the manga Bolt is in the academy while Himwari isn't, it is safe to assume she isn't older than 5 years and Bolt to me looks like he is at least 10. But gain this is my assumption. And since no exact information is given about these kids and since this is a fan fiction story, I think I will stick to this.**

**Also I am excited to announce that I will be uploading a new chapter early next week. It will be sidetracking the current story line, but it is still between chapter 699 and 700. Let's just say it is like a bonus chapter! I hope you will enjoy that as well.**

**Btw did anyone get a chance to watch The last Naruto movie? I am dying to watch it!**

**Also is anyone missing Itachi as much as me in this story? Maybe I could do something about that ;)**

**Let me know if you guys liked this chapter. Their rivalry never ends! Any ideas, views, suggestion are welcome!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Forgive me Sasuke

I know I know I went absconding! I am extremely sorry. But more about that at the end, we will get straight to the chapter after the thank you's, I have made you wait long enough as it is.

Thank you for the reviews _**Hatake Jie**__**, **__**Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora**__**, **__**koko-yarou**__**, **__**cari, **__**Jokerisdaking**__**, **__**TMjR, **__**Silent Hero 13**__**, **__**deguchi, **__**NALU-ROCKS323**__**, **__**JohnPeacekeeper**__**, **__**darkchocol8807**__**, **__**Pixie07**__**, **__**grandshadowseal**__**.**_

Also thanks to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I really appreciate it!

Also just a heads up! I had mentioned I will be uploading a bonus chapter next, well this is not it. But it will be uploaded soon. I thought we should start the New Year with Itachi's blessings instead! ;)

See you in the end! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : Forgive me Sasuke…**

The Uchiha family were relaxing after having a hearty dinner. Sakura was busy washing the dishes while Sasuke switched channels on the television hoping something might interest him. Sarada on the other hand was surrounded by photo albums, her eyes beamed as she went from one page to another observing her daddy dearest back when he was the age Sarada would be turning tomorrow – five years old.

Sarada would often go through the Uchiha albums in order to fill their void in reality. Sasuke hadn't quite gotten to explain the truth behind why she had no Uchiha grandparents, how did her uncle who her dad says was the strongest shinobi there ever was die out of an incurable disease, or as to why she had no relatives whatsoever from the Uchiha clan. All she was told was that the Uchiha clan sacrificed themselves in a battle which was fought for the betterment of the village and that her uncle was completely against getting Sasuke involved in the matter. And since Itachi was the strongest only he could survive the battle. This left only Itachi and Sasuke as the survivors from the Uchiha clan. And eventually Itachi succumbed to his disease.

Sarada being the inquisitive kind would bombard Sasuke with all sorts of questions about her relatives. And he would dutifully answer them truthfully as long as it had nothing to do with the massacre. She knew everything about her uncle. Sarada preferred going to bed listening to tales of her dad and uncle instead of the unrealistic fairytale stories.

Sarada picked up her next album and placed it on her lap and started flipping pages. Most of them were of her daddy and her beloved uncle Itachi. She stopped flipping the page when one particular photo caught her attention.

"Daddy do you not like cats?" Sarada asked.

Sasuke stopped switching channels and turned his attention to Sarada.

"I don't mind them." Sasuke responded.

"So why are you holding up this cat like you killed it?" Sarada asked as she held out the wide album to face him, which covered her face in the process. She stretched out her neck to look at her dad from over the album.

Sasuke squinted his eyes to look at the photo, but in no vain. He lifted his right hand and waved it towards him gesturing for her to come to him. Sarada followed his instructions and dragged the rather heavy album to get to her dad. Sasuke took the album from his struggling daughter and placed it on the table ahead of him. He picked up Sarada and placed her in between the space of his folded legs. She snuggled in and adjusted herself until she fit in comfortably. Sasuke then looked at the album from over Sarada's head. Sarada placed her tiny finger on the photo and looked up at her dad for answers. She saw his expression widen and then turn into a faint smile. Sasuke's eyes beamed as he saw his Nii-san and himself posing for a photo. Itachi held out a paper with a cat's paw print and Sasuke had a wide smile as he held a cat which hung from his hand.

"Daddy?" Sarada run her hands across his eyes to catch his attention. Sasuke snapped out of his thought and caught hold of Sarada's hands and held it inside his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer giving her a tight squeeze.

"Daddyyy stooopp!" Sarada gave out an amusing yelp as she pretended to get suffocated with Sasuke's rather light grip.

Sakura looked around at the Father Daughter duo and gave out a small laugh. She placed the dish in her hand over the counter, wiped her wet hands on her apron and made her way next to her husband.

Sasuke gave out a smile and pointed his finger at the said photo.

"That.." He pointed at the cat "..is not dead. That.." He pointed at the paw print Itachi held out. "..was my mission."

"To get a paw print?" Sarada asked with a raised eyebrow looking rather unimpressed.

"Well in my defense I was only 5 years old. And cats can be a…" Sasuke ran his fingers in the air thinking of a good replacement for the word 'bitch'. "..can be pretty sly." He finished.

"Oji-san had to accompany you for this? Where these cats that dangerous?" Sarada asked as she took a closer look at the cat.

"I would tag along Nii-san for his errands and would get bored and throw tantrums. So Nii-san made a game to collect paw print from fast and nimble cats, and I took it up as a mission." Sasuke narrated. Sarada still looked disappointed.

"But Daddy did fight a big grumpy monster like cat with Naruto and me." Sakura intervened hoping to impress Sarada.

"Three genins for one cat?!" Sarada asked shock evident on her face.

"Let me show you." Sakura's eyes searched for a particular album. Her hands reached out for a pink album which read Team 7. She ran through the pages, some with Team 7 group photo, one at wave country with Tazuna and Inari, one taken right before chunnin exam and so on. She finally found the page she was looking for.

"There." She said and placed the album on the table in front of Sarada to see. The photo had Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto standing along with an old lady with grey hair who looked a lot like a cat. What did catch the little Uchiha's attention was the long sheet of cloth hanging behind them with a red paw print imprinted on it, the height of which was as much as her dads at the time.

"WOW!" Sarada looked at the photo astonished. "You really caught this daddy?" She turned around to face her dad.

"Well…" Sasuke hesitated to agree as it was a team mission.

"Yes all by himself." Sakura interrupted and gave out a smile.

"That's amazing!" Sarada turned her attention back to the photo and placed her palm over the paw print to measure the difference. "Wow." She continued. "Daddy looks so cool like it was no big deal."

"Daddy always looked cool." Sakura said as she moved ahead to reach the album on the table. "Compared to Naruto there." She pointed at Naruto standing next to Sasuke with hands behind his head. Sarada gave out a laugh, "Usuratonkachi."

"Sarada!" Sakura exclaimed. If Sasuke hadn't followed up with a chuckle Sarada would feel bad for offending her mom, but with her dad's supporting laugh she instead just adjusted herself more close on her dad's lap.

Sakura sighed at the teamwork and made her way back to the dishes.

"But I like this one more Daddy." Sarada said as she moved the pink album aside and got her attention back to the photo of Itachi and Sasuke. "I wish Itachi oji-san could come to my birthday tomorrow." Sarada said as her fingers ran over the photo.

Sasuke's face softened at her words and he wrapped his arms around his daughter's tiny stature. Sasuke placed a kiss over her hair and rested his cheek over her head as she turned the pages to more photos of the Uchiha brothers.

**xxx**

Sasuke tucked Sarada in her bed and placed the blanket over her. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy can you tell me a bedtime story?" Sarada asked.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked as his hands ran through the books placed below the side lamp. "Will Cindrella do?"

"No daddy! Tell me some other story about you and oji-san!" Sarada pleaded.

Sasuke sat on the bed and Sarada shifted to make space for his to lie down next to her. He did just that thinking of a story he hadn't already told her.

"Have I told you about the wild boar?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Sarada exclaimed in glee as she wrapped her arms around her dad's prosthetic left arm.

"Okay so long ago Itachi oji-san had a wild boar mission…"

Sasuke continued with his story until Sarada struggled to keep her eyes open and finally gave in as her eyes shut and she dozed off to sleep. Sasuke slowly slid his hand out of Sarada's grip and made his way out of the bed. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her switched off the side lamp and walked towards the door. He took a last glance at his daughter, smiled and quietly shut the door behind him.

Sasuke walked towards the master bedroom. His right palm wrapped around the knob but he didn't turn them around to open the door. He absent mindedly looked at the knob as his mind wandered off to his thoughts. He slowly brought his left hand toward his face and let the index and middle finger tap his forehead. He felt the sensation with his palm and took a deep breathe. His hand slid down his face and reached his chest, he clenched his hand into a light fist. He took another deep breathe and smiled at the thought. He turned the knob and opened the door. Sakura turned around in their bed to see her husband walk in.

"Something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'm smiling." Sasuke said.

"Exactly." Sakura taunted.

Sasuke tucked himself inside the blanket.

"Funny aren't you?" Sasuke said as he placed his head on the pillow. Sakura gave out a small laugh and snuggled under his left arm and she placed her head over his chest and wrapped her left arm around him. Sasuke kissed his head in response.

Sakura soon found her eyes closing at the comfort of her husband's beating heart. Sasuke however looked at the ceiling and blankly observed the rotating fan, his mind elsewhere.

Sasuke was perfectly happy with his life right now. He really couldn't have asked for more, what he had now too was more than what he deserved. So it really isn't in his reach to ask for more. However, he couldn't help but wonder or rather wish if only his Nii-san was around to witness it all. If only Sarada and Sakura had the privilege of knowing a man like him. If only Sarada was fortunate enough to experience her oji-san pamper her to death. And selfishly, if only he could just once get to see his Nii-san again so he could thank him for everything, thank him for the life he now leads.

With such thought Sasuke's eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

**xxx**

Next morning Sasuke was as usual sipping on his morning tea as he read his newspaper. Sakura was preparing their special breakfast with all of Sarada's favorite dishes, after all it was her birthday.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and tilted her head over to the door gesturing for him to answer to it. He in return rose his tea cup gesturing he was busy and gave her an air kiss. Sakura narrowed her eyes and grunted her way towards the door. Sasuke smiled and thought he was being rather cute to be himself.

His attention went back to his newspaper till he heard Sakura give out a happy screech. He placed the newspaper on the table and tried to see who it was. 'Couldn't be Naruto, she wouldn't be this happy to see him. Oh no..what if it is her hyperactive parents! Dear lord it had to be, it is Sarada's birthday.' He thought to himself as a fake smile plastered on to his face to greet his in-laws.

"Sasuke-kun, guess who is finally back!" Sakura said as she walked back to the room as a figure slowly emerged from behind her.

Sakura moved aside for Sasuke to get a full view of the person in question. Sasuke's fake smile dripped off his face. His eyes widened in disbelief when they met with his beloved..

"Nii-san…"

* * *

**A.N : DHUN DHUN DHUN DHUN! That's my cliffhanger sound effect! **

**Yes yes the story has not ended, it is to be continued. And I do know this story wasn't entirely humor but hey it is family like I sub-categorized it so you can't hold it against me *evil* In my defense it was to create a strong enough plot for the next chapter which will have humor.**

**Also a few things, the cat photo I mentioned is actually from a filler episode from the anime series. If any of you don't follow the anime it is fine too, it has no relevance to the story. But if you do want to check it out its Naruto Shippuden Episode 189 : Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia ****(Warning : Rather random) or you could just type the name of the episode and you will get the images of the said photo.**

**Oji-san : Uncle**

**Nii-san : Big Brother**

**That being said, to get back to as to why I went missing, December was completely hectic - Weddings, Exams, Christmas, Vacations, BIRTHDAY, New Years! So yes I do apologize for having too much fun to not pay attention here.**

**I will try my best to upload soon, you guys are being really supportive and I do want to return the favor.**

**Happy New year to one and all! I hope 2015 kicks 2014's ass!**

**Lastly let me know what your views are about this chapter! Itachi is BACK! How? Well you will have to wait and find out.**

**Any views, suggestions, ideas are appreciated. **

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Maybe next time

Thank you for the reviews _**Pixie07, ZeldaForever777, grandshadowseal, JohnPeacekeeper, Otakugal , Hikary Sanoko, Silent Hero 13.**_

Also thanks to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I really appreciate it!

Warning : Long chapter ahead. Meet you at the long authors note in the end!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : ...Maybe next time**

"_Daddy!" _

_Sasuke's eyes shot open by the sound of his daughter crying out for him. _

"_DADDY!"_

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her mind not being able to fathom what was happening. Sasuke quickly leapt on his feet and reached besides Sarada before she could breathe enough air to scream out again._

"_Daddy is here. It's okay." Sasuke tried to console Sarada as he cuddled and cradled her tiny stature back and forth comfortingly on her bed. _

"_What's wrong?" Sakura said as she raced to the room at the best speed she could. She knelt down at Sarada who had her face buried inside Sasuke arms hugging his chest. Fat tears rolled down her face and soiled Sasuke's shorts. _

_Sakura took Sarada's hand in her own and rubbed it gently, "What happened Sarada?"_

_Sarada responded by heavy sniffing. A frown formed on Sakura's forehead in worry and she looked at Sasuke for answers. Sasuke just looked back at her with the same expression still continuing to cradle his daughter. _

_Suddenly Sasuke heard some sound outside. His head shot up in alert and he tried to make his way towards the window. But Sarada held him tight, "No no daddy don't leave! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"_Sarada…" Sakura said as she held her hand tight. "Daddy isn't going anywhere. He is just going to see where that noise is coming from." Sakura released Sarada's grip on Sasuke's waist and she brought Sarada closer to herself. Sasuke got up and made his way towards the window. Sarada continued to cry out to him as her vision was blurred without her glasses, she couldn't see where he was headed. Sakura picked up her glasses from the side table and secured it in between her ears. Sarada finally calmed down when she saw her dad was just looking out the window._

"_What happened Sarada, did you have a bad dream?" Sakura tried to ask._

"_Daddy will leave, daddy is going to leave." Sarada repeated, sobbing._

"_Daddy is not going anywhere." Sakura consoled. _

_Meanwhile Sasuke looked out the window trying to detect where the sound was coming from. Something didn't feel right to him. The pitch black darkness of the night along with the trees outside the window weakened his vision. He placed his right foot onto the window sill to jump out to investigate further._

"_Daddy! NO NO!" Sarada screamed out noticing he was about to jump._

_Sasuke turned around and saw his daughter's terrified face and Sakura trying to hold her back. He pulled his leg back onto the floor without a second thought. Sarada pushed herself free from her mother's clutches and raced towards her dad. Sasuke dutifully picked her up and Sarada tightened her hands around his neck, almost choking him. Sakura made her way next to her family. _

"_She had a nightmare." Sakura informed Sasuke as she patted her hair._

_But Sasuke's attention was outside. He could hear crows cawing in a distance. 'That can't be a good sign' he said to himself, superstition clouding his judgment. _

"_What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing the look on Sasuke's face._

_The faint sound of crows cawing was getting louder. It grew loud enough for Sakura and Sarada to take notice. _

"_What's happening?" Sakura asked to no one in particular._

_Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he quickly placed a hand over Sakura's head and pushed it down with him. "DUCK!" _

_The three of them hid their heads under the window sill as a murder of crows flew inside the window into the room. The crows filled the room and started flying around haphazardly. _

"_Daddy.." Sarada said as she watched the crows in horror. Sakura searched for Sasuke's hand without taking her eyes off the birds, "Sasuke-kun…these crows.."_

"_I know." Sasuke said as he realized his wife noticed the crows flying with a red eye. It was unquestionable, but how?_

_Before he could comprehend a crow flew right past their faces, close enough for all three to confirm it was the Sharingan. And for two to confirm it was the Mangekyo Sharingan. If they took a direct look at the sharingan it was evident all three were cast in a genjutsu by now. The only person strong enough to disperse it is Sasuke, which he did successfully even before he could be caste in the genjutsu. He looked over at Sakura and Sarada, they were both unconscious. The usually swift Sasuke was not being himself. His mind was all over the place, completely scattered. His thoughts were preoccupied with __**how**__ this was happening more than how to counter it. Instead of helping Sakura he looked around to find some answers – these crows with the sharingan shaped like a wheel. There is no doubt about it, but how! His throat was drying at the thought of it all. Before he knew it, few crows gathered at a spot next to the door forming a hand, a hand he knew far too well. Sasuke took notice of the hand making a hand sign after which he couldn't move. He couldn't disperse this genjutsu, but why? His eye shifted to see his wife and daughter, still unconscious. Sasuke tried to close his eyes to focus his mind to distort the genjutsu but before he knew it a crow took its flight back straight towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke could hear his heart thump loudly in his ears. It grew louder and louder till he was grasping for breathe. His vision was slowly fading away. It was getting white. His ears which were filled with chaotic instructions from his brain to react were suddenly replaced with a flatline. But his brain didn't quite give up. Breathe. Breathe! BREATHE!_

Suddenly Sasuke shot up from his bed panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. The morning sun shone brightly on his face and cast his shadow on the wall. Sakura felt the sudden movement on the bed and looked over. "Sasuke-kun?" she got up and placed her hand over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke just took a deep breath in response.

"Nightmare?" Sakura asked as she wiped off the sweat with her hand.

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke responded.

"It's okay." She patted his back in consolation. "Whatever it was its over. Also.." She placed her hand under his jaw and shifted his head to face her. "..it's Sarada's Birthday today." Sakura reminded him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I better freshen up and make her favorite breakfast before she wakes up."

"Hn." Sasuke said. As Sakura got off the bed and made her way inside the bathroom, Sasuke was left behind pondering over his nightmare. But could he really call it that? A nightmare? After all crows with a Mangekyo Sharingan could only mean one thing. He shook his head and shrugged the thought off his mind. He could not afford to spoil his mood today. It is his daughter's birthday and he will not let anything ruin it, not even him. He took a deep breath. 'Just a dream' he convinced himself.

'Sarada's birthday' he reminded himself. The thought of his daughter drew a smile on his face. And he confirmed his resolve to be the most cheerful he has been, just for Sarada. He slid himself off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear the water gushing out of the shower.

"I'm taking a shower, give me some time." Sakura shouted from inside.

"I know. Can I join?" Sasuke asked cheekily. He waited for his wife to throw some snarky remark at him but not much to his surprise the door opened slightly. The hot vapor from the shower withdrew itself from the space, carrying with it the sweet scent of strawberry scented shampoo. Sasuke smirked in triumph and made his way inside the bathroom and shut the door after him. The resolve is definitely working in his favor so far, very unlike him but maybe he should try it more often.

**xxx**

After thoroughly helping each other freshen up that morning, Sasuke was as usual sipping on his morning tea as he read his newspaper. Sakura was preparing their special breakfast with all of Sarada's favorite dishes, after all it was her birthday.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and tilted her head over to the door gesturing for him to answer to it. He in return rose his tea cup gesturing he was busy and gave her an air kiss. Sakura narrowed her eyes and grunted her way towards the door. Sasuke smiled and thought he was being rather cute to be himself.

His attention went back to his newspaper till he heard Sakura give out a happy screech. He placed the newspaper on the table and tried to see who it was. 'Couldn't be Naruto, she wouldn't be this happy to see him. Oh no..what if it is her hyperactive parents! Dear lord it had to be, it is Sarada's birthday.' He thought to himself as a fake smile plastered on to his face to greet his in-laws.

"Sasuke-kun, guess who is finally back!" Sakura said as she walked back to the room as a figure slowly emerged from behind her.

Sakura moved aside for Sasuke to get a full view of the person in question. Sasuke's fake smile dripped off his face. His eyes widened in disbelief when they met with his beloved..

"Nii-san…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"You are just in time Itachi nii-san. I was just about to make breakfast!" Sakura said beaming at her brother in-law. But she was thoroughly ignored as Sasuke and Itachi didn't break their eye contact.

"Hmm well, why don't you have a seat, I'm sure you're tired. 6 years is a long time for you to be gone away. Was the mission successful?" Sakura asked trying to grab Itachi's attention.

"Aaa" Itachi looked at Sakura absent mindedly. "Well yes. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't" he smiled back.

"Ofcourse ofcourse." Sakura said awkwardly. She looked at Sasuke who looked baffled at what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun I know this is a bit of a surprise but at least greet your brother." Sakura complained.

Sasuke gave that a deaf ear and continued to stare at the said brother. Sakura sighed at the lack of reaction.

"He tends to zone out sometimes. Have a seat nii-san. I will get Sarada, she is going to be stunned when he sees you. Hopefully not as much as her father." She said as she made her way towards to go upstairs.

Itachi walked in and sat on the other side of the table Sasuke was seated. He looked at Sasuke who was examining Itachi from head to toe. Same face, same hair, same attire he would wear when he was working as an ANBU, same necklace, everything looked the same. Whoever this was had replicated Itachi to the dot.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled, "So how have you been Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Mad at me for being away for so long are you?" Itachi continued.

Silence.

"Well I am here now, aren't .."

"Who are you." Sasuke cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked confused.

"Tell me before I slit your throat off." Sasuke said in all seriousness.

Itachi was taken aback by the reaction. "Hot headed as always I see. I was hoping you would lose that in time." He said smiling.

"I'm giving you a last chance." Sasuke said.

"We both know who I am. I am Ita.." Itachi said matter of factly.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke said as he pounced on him from the other side of the table. He sat over Itachi and landed a punch across his face in anger, breathing heavily. Itachi adjusted his jaw and collected the blood from under his lip and examined it. "Not too hard for your standards." Itachi mocked back.

"You bastard!" Sasuke said as he raced his clenched right fist for another punch which was swiftly stopped by Itachi's left palm. "Sasuke, calm down."

"Shut up!" Sasuke responded and pushed Itachi's hand off of his and got off of him. Itachi stood up as well quickly enough to defend against the series of mild attacks Sasuke was charging at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" a shocked Sakura shouted upon seeing the two brothers fighting. Sasuke didn't respond and continued attacking Itachi.

"It's okay Sakura. Just brotherly love." Itachi said and gave back a wary smile.

"Hmm okay." Sakura wasn't sure what to make out of it. One minute Sasuke wasn't even taking notice of his brothers' arrival and the next he was beating him up. She wasn't exactly surprised either. Sasuke and Naruto who consider each other as brothers do this all the time too. She could never put her finger around this disturbing act of brotherliness.

"Sarada is taking a bath. I haven't told her you are here yet." Sakura said out loud still witnessing the brothers showing their "love" to each other. " I will just go upstairs and help her dress up. Maybe you could ..hmm..act normal by then?"

"Sure thing." Itachi said giving out a smile as he ducked to avoid a fist at the same time.

Sakura gave a wary smile and went back upstairs.

"Okay that's enough." He said and caught hold of Sasuke's hands. "Just sit down now."

Sasuke looked at him grumpily but quietly complied. He fixed the table back to its position and sat on one side and Itachi made his way to the other.

"I guess it didn't work on you." Itachi said and he sighed.

"How..how are you back?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"You attacking me with those mild moves, you knew it was me from the beginning didn't you? Then why.."

"But how!" Sasuke said exasperated.

"You know how.." Itachi responded.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke said under his breathe.

"Yes, you are currently trapped in a genjutsu. All three of you are. Ever since you saw the crows. But you dispersed it once. You knew that didn't you?"

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Then you saw my hand sign, but you didn't disperse it that time. Why not?"

"I tried. I couldn't."

"You couldn't or didn't want to?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked away. He couldn't or didn't want to? Could it be that he subconsciously wanted to be stuck even if it meant he could see Itachi just one more time, even if it's just an illusion? Looks like he did.

"I'm not really sure what's going on." Sasuke said.

"Yesterday when Sarada had a nightmare and called out to you, that actually happened. I wasn't anticipating her to wake up in the middle of the night, that's when I moved and you heard something outside, which was me. I wanted to capture you all in the same genjutsu and luckily you were all present at the same time there. I took my chance. Obviously I wasn't expecting you to be easy, unlike the other two. When you broke off the first try, I knew you wouldn't look directly at the sharingan that's when I had to grab your attention towards my hand. But I was expecting you to break that off too. But you didn't. After which you panicked. And then to calm you down I made it look like it was a dream. That's where it all started."

Sasuke tried to comprehend it all.

"As to why I am here, I wanted to see my niece. And I chose her birthday."

"So we are all in a genjutsu right now?"

"Yes."

"Wait..that means you are with us right now in reality?"

"Well yes."

"Then.." Sasuke was about to make a hand sign to disperse it, but Itachi caught hold of his hand.

"Don't." Itachi instructed.

"But..but if you are there in reality why do this! You could meet us for real!"

"Sasuke I am still dead. I am here only for a day. After which I will have to leave again."

Sasuke was stunned. Just for a day. "Even.. even then. Why can't you spend it with us for real?!"

"And how do you explain that to Sarada? That I magically came back from the dead and spent a day with her and then I have to leave? You really think a five year old can fathom that, or should fathom that. I don't want to bring about such abnormality in her life just for a selfish wish to spend time with her." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked away and relaxed his hand. Itachi let go.

"Once I leave this will be like a dream to her and Sakura as well. Only you could detect the genjutsu. If you disperse it I will not be there when you wake up. " Itachi continued.

Sasuke pouted in disapproval. Itachi smiled at the childish behavior. He placed his hand over Sasuke's head. "I know this is selfish of me to put you all in this condition but is it possible for you to let me spend some time with my niece?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and gave a faint smile. Itachi took that as a yes and withdrew his hand. "Thank you. Also things aren't exactly the same here. I wanted you all to believe this is just a dream when I disperse the genjutsu and as precautionary measure I have changed the plot a bit."

"Been away on a mission for 6 years? Really? That's the best you could think of?" Sasuke mocked.

"I had you fooled when I said I let you live to test your vessel didn't I?" Itachi shot back.

"Cheapshot nii-san." Sasuke chuckled.

Itachi gave out a laugh and continued, "You all will continue the day as usual, besides having caste you all in the genjutsu and changing my background a bit I haven't scripted anything."

"Wanted to keep the spontaneity alive?" Sasuke joked.

"Well something like that." Itachi joined.

"While you were at it, couldn't you have also aged a bit? You look the same since you..well died..you look the same age as me or younger." Sasuke complained.

"Sorry, jealous much?" Itachi mocked smiling.

"Delusional much?" Sasuke shot back.

"I doesn't make a difference. It's supposed to be a dream. Sarada remembers me by the photos she has seen. In her dream people will only look like the memory she has about them. So if I remain the same she will identify with me better." Itachi explaind.

"Well thought out." Sasuke complimented.

"Now if I have your permission can I meet your daughter?"

"Granted."

"Thank you."

The brothers hear footsteps descending from the stairways. Sakura guided Sarada down the stairs as she had her eyes covered for her big surprise.

"OKAY SO SARADA I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN THE STAIRS SO YOU CAN SEE THE BIG SURPRISE!" Sakura said out loud so she could warn the other two hoping they could quit their brotherly display of affection.

"Why are you shouting?" Sarada asked confused. Sakura didn't respond.

"Is it that book I wanted Mama?" Sarada asked.

"No it's not sweetheart." Sakura replied.

They finally made it down the stairs. Itachi got a view of his niece. His eyes grew wide as he took a deep breath, a tear slowly escaping his eye. Itachi quickly wiped any trace of them and cleared his blurred waterlogged vision. Sasuke looked over at Itachi and could feel the overwhelming feeling his brother was going through. It was close to what he felt when he first held Sarada in his hands at the delivery room.

Itachi looked at Sarada, she was dressed in a beautiful blue kimono with pink flowers on them. Her shoulder length black hair perfectly parted from the side. Sarada looked like a miniature version of her grandmother. Itachi looked over at Sasuke wondering if he ever noticed that. When Sasuke just looked at him blankly Itachi just turned his attention back to Sarada smiling.

"Oh oh is it a cat!" Sarada asked her hands waving in excitement.

"No it's not Sarada." Sakura said.

"Oh." Sarada said disappointment evident on her face. "Well I guess it's for the best. Dad would kill it anyway." Sarada said referring to the picture from the album.

Itachi looked at Sasuke in confusion. His eyebrow raised in question as to ask why he was killing innocent cats. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval with both his hands up defensively.

"Okay are you ready?" Sakura asked as she bent over, her head reaching Sarada's shoulder.

Sarada shook her head in agreement. Sakura withdrew her palm from Sarada's eyes.

Sarada blinked a few times before her eyes could adjust with the sudden brightness. She looked around, vaguely seeing two figures seated.

Everyone present in the room looked at her expectedly for some reaction. But they failed to get any.

'Oh lord, she is her father's daughter alright.' Sakura said to herself.

"Mom?" Sarada asked.

"Yes dear?" Sakura responded. "Do you not recognize who that is?"

"Well..no." Sarada said.

Sasuke could feel the disappointment in the air.

"Sarada this is.." Sasuke began.

"I can't see without my glasses." Sarada cut her father off.

"Oh..OH!" Sakura said and hurried upstairs to collect the glasses.

Itachi's tense lips broke into a smile.

"Looks like there was no need to cover your eyes all the way downstairs." Itachi said.

"I don't know what it looks like because I can't see." Sarada joked, unable to recognize the voice.

Itachi was taken aback by the remark. "You've got a clever one here." He said looking at Sasuke.

Sakura quickly rushed downstairs with Sarada's glasses in her hand.

"Ready?" Sakura asked and placed the glasses in-between her ears. Sarada adjusted them as per her comfort. Her eyes first spotted her dad who smiled as she looked at him. Sasuke jerked his head towards his right to gesture at the person beside him. Sarada's eyes followed his movement. Her eyes widened at who she say in front of her. Without missing a second she said out loud, "OJI-SAN!"

Itachi smiled at the response and held out his arms for her. Sarada quickly ran over and leaped into them. "It's really you!" she said in excitement. Sakura stood close to Sasuke and placed her hands on his shoulder in support as they witnessed a scene Sasuke long desired.

"I came to wish my favorite niece a very Happy Birthday." Itachi said.

Sarada gave a wide smile and then withdrew it as quickly. "But I am your only niece." She said matter of factly.

"And you have excelled in that too." He said and picked her up and placed her on his lap as he looked at Sasuke giving him a look that Sarada is quite the sharp one.

"I will get everyone breakfast." Sakura said and made her way to the dishes.

Sarada examined Itachi's face and ran her hand over it. "Wow Oji-san, you still look so young." She turned her head towards Sasuke. "Younger than dad."

"Ahh well I've inherited the power of youth." Itachi said trying to cover up the issue.

"Oh just like Lee oji-san!" Sarada noticed. Sasuke sighed at the observation.

"Who is Lee?" Itachi asked.

"Mama's eternal lover!" Sarada said. Sakura coughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry?" Itachi asked confused.

"Nii-san here." Sakura said placing the dishes on the table trying to brush away the topic.

"Oh wow so many things to eat." Itachi said. "Shall we begin?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Sarada responded while Sasuke nodded.

"ITADAKIMASU!" They all said very melodically before breaking their glued chopsticks into two.

**xxx**

After a hearty breakfast the Uchiha's made their way towards the training ground.

"Oji-san Daddy told me you are the strongest shinobi this village has!" Sarada said as she swung both her hands, one held by her dad and the other by her uncle.

"Your dad is just being sweet." Itachi said.

"That's unusual." Sarada said as she looked over at her Dad.

"True. Guess this is just the exception to the rule." Itachi said mockingly.

"Are you both ganging up against me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oji-san do you have the Rinnegan too?" Sarada asked.

"Does it look like I do?" Itachi said rhetorically widening his eyes towards her to see.

"Oh good. So the eye mismatch defect is not hereditary." Sarada said.

"Don't you want to awaken the Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"I do, even the Mangekyo sharigan!" Sarada said confidently.

Itachi looked at Sasuke surprise evident on his face.

"Sarada do you know how one awakens the Mangekyo?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Daddy said I should just maintain a strong friendship with Bolt for now." Sarada explained.

"Bolt?"

"Bolt is Naruto oji-chan's son."

Itachi's expression widened as he looked as Sasuke.

"Seriously?" Itachi said in disapproval.

"What?" Sasuke smirked.

Sarada looked at both of them confused.

"You know Sarada you look a lot like your grandmother. Like a little version of her, minus the glasses." Itachi said.

"Really?!" Sarada said her face beaming. "O bāchan was so beautiful!"

"That she was." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"But Ino oji-chan tells me I look a lot like Karin oji-chan." Sarada said. "So much so that I might just be her daughter, right daddy?" Sarada said smiling at her father.

"Ino does that..umm..just to tease Sakura." Sasuke tried to cover up.

"But I'm glad that's not true. Or else I would be an Uzumaki like that Bolt. Urgh!" Sarada said making a disgusted face.

"Who is Karin?" Itachi asked confused.

"Daddy's eternal lover!" Sarada said.

Sasuke coughed uncontrollably. Itachi looked at Sasuke perplexed. 'What the hell is going on here' Itachi thought to himself.

They reached the training ground and Itachi guided them further inside. They reached a spot with a huge boulder in the center and dart boards placed on the trees surrounding it. One dart board placed ahead of the boulder.

Itachi left Sarada's hand and walked behind the boulder.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke said sighing as he looked around the familiar place.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You got us here just to show off your shuriken skills, didn't you?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi disapprovingly.

"Well at least I succeeded in showing off. Unlike someone else." Itachi said smirking as he pointed a kunai at Sasuke.

"What do you mean oji-san!" Sarada said grinning as she knew there was story behind that.

"Well your dad here tried to show off too, only to end up with a twisted ankle because of which I had to carry him home." Itachi narrated.

Sarada turned around and looked at Sasuke in disbelief her mouth and eyes wide open.

"I was six!" Sasuke said folding his hands defensively.

"tsk tsk tsk not cool daddy." Sarada said shaking her head in disappointment. "Oji-san can you really hit the center on the board?"

"Why don't we try? Stand back."

Sarada quietly complied.

Itachi took a deep breath and sprung himself in the air. He turned upside down and closed his eyes. His hands crossed his face, a kunai in between each finger. He flung his right hand letting go of one kunai at a time. He then flung his left hand with the kunais more forcefully making it swiftly cut the previous kunai mid air making them shift direction. Each kunai hit bull's eye of every board and Itachi made a gentle landing on the ground. He lifted his head, sharingan activated.

"Wow Oji-san you are so good! You even nailed the mark on the blind spot right in the middle!" Sarada said as she looked around. She ran towards the boards and grabbed the kunai. "Alright. Here I go!" she placed both her hands holding the kunai crossing her face.

"No, you are not going anywhere. Lets head back, it's almost time for lunch." Sasuke said.

"But…but we just reached! And I want to learn some shuriken moves from Oji-san!" Sarada said puffing up her face grumpily.

"I can teach you that later Sarada." Sasuke said.

"But oji-san is better at it. I may still be a kid but even I know that." She argued.

"Sarada." Sasuke said in a stern voice.

Sarada looked down pouting and looked at Itachi. He smiled at her sympathetically and waved his hand at her calling her towards him. She ran towards him as he held out two fingers which gently tapped her forehead.

"Sorry Sarada. Maybe next time." Itachi said as he smiled at her benevolently.

Sarada pouted and quickly returned to her stance, "Watch this Oji-san!" Sarada said as she raced ahead to throw the kunai.

"Sarada no! Not in that Kimino, you're not rea.." Sasuke tried to warn, but in no vain.

**xxx**

"This seems too uncanny. Deja-vu would be an understatement." Sasuke said as he watched his daughter gleefully swinging her legs while Itachi gave her a piggy back ride since she bruised her leg.

"Like Father like daughter." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke scoffed in defeat.

**xxx**

"And what happened to you young lady?" Sakura said as she saw Sarada enter majestically on her uncle's back.

"She bruised her leg." Sasuke explained.

"What! How?" Sakura asked.

"Like father like daughter." Sarada said grinning.

"Sorry?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't like how you are influencing her." Sasuke told Itachi, sighing.

"I will take her." Sakura said carrying her off Itachi's back.

Before Itachi could follow them Sasuke pulled him by the hand, "hmm nii-san, just do me a favor and not mention anything about Karin would you?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his face, "And why is that?"

"Just ..Sakura gets all paranoid just hearing her name." Sasuke explained.

"Umm well I'll think about it." Itachi said mischievously.

Sasuke sighed and started walking ahead, "Well you think hard, or else you won't get any cake to eat. It will all be smashed on my face."

Itachi gave out a laugh and walked behind Sasuke to join the other two.

"Well aren't you being treated like a princess." Sakura said as she placed Sarada on the table and examined her bruise. She placed her palm over the bruise and green soothing chakra gently healed the area. Itachi watched in astonishment.

"You are a medic Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Hai." She said looking at Itachi.

"Impressive. That is one field I couldn't grab my head around." Itachi said. Sakura could feel her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Mama is the head medic at the hospital! Ever since she replaced Tsunade O bāchan, you know.." Sarada hushed her voice. "..since the drinking problem."

"Sarada!" Sakura exclaimed disapprovingly.

"You were under Tsunade-sama's guidance?" Itachi asked.

"Hai. I was her apprentice." Sakura said.

"So the whole team turned out to be prodigies of the legendary sanin's." Itachi said. "Whatever was Kakashi-san doing?" Itachi asked baffled.

"Ichi Ichi Paradise!" Sarada yelped.

Sarada's remark was followed by an awkward silence in the room, Itachi could feel his cheeks heating all wandered off in different directions, while Sarada tried to understand what caused this reaction.

**xxx**

After lunch Itachi and Sarada were going through the photo albums together. Sarada was comfortably seated in between the space of her uncles folded legs. Itachi searched for a few albums but he was particularly interested in the pink album titled Team 7. Since he missed out on that part of Sasuke's life he wanted to make up for it. The first page he was expecting to have Team 7 photograph but to his surprise he could see photos of Sasuke.

"Umm when was this taken?" Itachi asked.

Sakura walked over to them and had a look at the said photo. It had Sasuke standing triumphantly after having thrown shuriken at a wood slab at a distance as other students watched on in awe.

"This was during our academy years. We must be 7-8 years old I guess." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh. How did you manage to take a photo? Were you allowed to carry camera then?" Itachi asked.

"Well umm I umm didn't particularly ask for permission." Sakura said laughing sheepishly. "How about we turn to more approved pictures? Huh? Okay let's do that." She continued laughing awkwardly.

Itachi was alarmed when she started flipping page after page with single shots of Sasuke which were probably taken without his knowledge, Sakura continuing to laugh hysterically. They finally reached the page with more appropriate photos. There it was, Team 7.

"This was our Team 7 photo." She said smiling and ran her hand over the photo to wipe off any dust. Sasuke walked in the room and made himself comfortable next to his family.

"What is with Naruto's face?" Itachi asked laughing.

"He wasn't pleased to be taking a photo with me and clearly I shared the feeling." Sasuke said.

"Here there is mom who would take your photo all the time and then there is this usuratonkachi." Sarada said weighing her head down and dramatically shaking it in exasperation.

They browsed through the other photos, one taken at The Great Naruto Bridge, one before and after every round of the Chunin exam, some during the final battle, the cat paw photo, one with an ostrich and many more. They slowly proceeded to the time where Sasuke was no more part of any photos. Some photos needed explanation while others were self-explanatory like a photo of Sai's painting of team 7 which Sasuke wasn't part of.

"He draws really well." Itachi complimented.

"Yeah he is quite the artist." Sakura added.

The last photo was of Naruto and Sasuke on their respective bed in the hospital, both missing an arm. With a smiling Sakura posing besides Sasuke wrapping her arms around his shoulder, while Sasuke made a frowned face. Sai was imitating Sakura's action too, only he was applying it on Naruto. Naruto was pushing off Sai's face as it was getting too close to his own, while Sai had a smile plastered on his face looking quite indifferent to Naruto's reaction. And there was Kakashi right at the center, in between the two beds unable to pick sides, laughing awkwardly with his hand scratching his head.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at the photo. His eyes narrowed down to Naruto, 'The kid kept his promise. He saved his brother.' He thought shifting his eyes to Sasuke . A smile across his face.

**xxx**

It was early evening and Sakura was preparing for the get together which will be beginning in an about two hours. She called over relatives and all her friends along with their children all of whom were Sarada's age.

Meanwhile Itachi, Sasuke and Sarada went over to the lake where Sasuke was first taught to use the Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu) by his father.

"This brings back memories." Sasuke said as they walked on the wooden walkway.

They reached the edge where Itachi looked at Sarada, "Your dad tells me you know the Goukakyuu no Jutsu?"

"Hmm well not entirely. Mom forbid Dad from teaching me any further ever since I was almost about to blow up the house." Sarada confessed.

"Can I have a look?" Itachi asked.

"I only know the hand signs. And I haven't tried using it besides once." Sarada said.

"Let me see." Itachi insisted.

"Well okay." Sarada walked ahead reluctantly while the other two stepped back a bit.

She made the hand signs snake – sheep – monkey – pig – horse – tiger, she then took a deep breath and exhaled a small ball of fire out of her mouth. She looked at the fire extinguishing quickly in disappointment. She wiped her mouth of any residue from the smoke and hesitantly looked at her dad. Sasuke gave a noble smile and looked over at Itachi for guidance.

"Well that was better than what Sasuke did for the first time." Itachi said.

"You didn't even teach me this!" Sasuke said defensively.

"Exactly my point." Itachi said, smirking. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sarada you are only five so it will be hard for you to master it, but you are already doing better than Sasuke when he learned it at the age of seven. So firstly, never be disheartened. Secondly I'll teach you a trick." Itachi said kneeling down to reach her height.

Sarada looked at Itachi all bright eyed. Itachi looked at Sasuke and turned his head back to Sarada whispering in her ears, "Do not tell it to anyone okay? Not even your father."

Sarada giggled. Sasuke looked on with a raised eyebrow unable to hear Itachi.

"When you inhale you are taking the air only till your chest, instead take it all the way inside your belly." Itachi said as he breathed in and pointed at his puffed up stomach. "In that way you get much more air which you then push out with full force. And with practice you will learn to make the signs faster. Watch."

Itachi got up, weaved the signs with lightning fast speed, breathed in and demonstrated the jutsu. A huge fire cannonball heated up the surface of the lake. Sarada watched on wide eyed. "Amazing." she said under her breath.

"Why don't you try." Itachi said.

Sarada complied and did as she was told. The hand weaving signs were at the same speed but she breathed in all the way down her stomach and blew the air with full force. The fireball was reasonably bigger in size this time and Sarada was happy about it too.

"You are a fast learner. Now all you need to do is pester your dad to train you, how he would pester me." Itachi said winking at Sarada as she smiled on.

"Sarada!"

The trio looked back to notice Sakura calling out to them. She walked towards them.

"Sarada its time for you to come back home, don't you want to get ready before your friends come over?" Saying so Sakura lifted her hand so Sarada could grab it.

"Hai! Come oji-san." Sarada said lifting her hand for Itachi to hold.

"Hmm how about you two go ahead and we join you in sometime?" Itachi asked.

"But why.." Sarada said disappointment evident on her face.

"Sarada they will join us in sometime." Sakura said.

Itachi smiled and knelt down on his knees to reach Sarada's height and widened his arms. Sarada let go of Sakura's hand and embraced her uncle.

"You be good okay? I wish your grandparents could see how beautiful and talented you are, just like your parents." Saying so Itachi kissed Sarada's forehead. "That goes for you too Sakura, thank you for not giving up on Sasuke. I know how difficult he can get sometimes but you and Naruto always made sure you made up for the absence of family in his life. For that I can never thank you enough."

"Nii-san please…" Sakura started feeling a lump in her throat.

"Thankfully Sarada has gotten your beauty and brains. God alone knows what would happen if things would go the other way around." Itachi said trying to lighten the mood. "You both go on ahead, we will join you."

Sakura smiled and pulled Sarada by the hand and started to take their leave as Sasuke and Itachi watched on . Sarada looked around getting confused as to why they were having this talk here. But smart as she was she started getting a clue, she screamed out on the way "You will join us right oji-san?"

Itachi smiled and called her over, Sarada forced her hand out of her mother's grasp and rushed to Itachi. Itachi held out two fingers and gently tapped her forehead, "I love you."

Sarada cupped her forehead with her palm and said, "I love you too."

Itachi smiled and said, "Get going now, you don't want to be late."

"Hai!" Sarada said and rushed to her Mom.

The brothers waited till the ladies were out of sight and made themselves comfortable on the edge of the walkway. They watched the reflection of their feet on the clear blue water. The sun rays gently hit their face. They didn't speak for a minute as they enjoyed the view, until Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"It's time for you to go isn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Until sun set." Itachi confirmed.

Sasuke just responded with a deep breathe.

"I thought we could catch up with a few things before I leave." Itachi said.

"Hn."

"Most importantly I really want to know…"

Sasuke looked at Itachi in all seriousness.

Itachi continued, "…Why on earth did you name your child Salad?"

It took Sasuke a few minutes before he broke into a chuckle. "That's your most important question?"

"Well Mom is really upset, she said she took a lot more effort while naming us than picking out names from a restaurant menu."

"Your name means a weasel."

"So are you taking my revenge on your daughter?"

"Sarada is an unusual name."

"For a reason."

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a second before accepting defeat, "Touché."

Itachi smiled and looked back at the view, "But she is quite something. She will grow to be stronger and smarter than you and I."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed and continued, "So I didn't get a chance to ask, how are you here exactly?"

"Sage of Six paths."

"Aaa old man, thought so. So are you like residing in heaven or something? What's the afterlife like?"

"Yeah heaven. Just imagine my state having to go there to be greeted by the whole clan who are there thanks to me."

"Oh yeah."

"Not a good feeling. But thankfully over the years mom and dad made them understand the circumstances. 10 years was a long time for them to recuperate."

"So you settled down without any problems."

"Oh..oh no. When I went the first time after you defeated me, I wasn't allowed back in heaven. I was loitering around until Kabuto revived me."

"Loitering around? Why?"

"Yuki."

Sasuke frowned unable to recollect that name. Until it struck him, "Yuki-san! Your girlfriend!"

"Mom and dad could talk the whole clan into forgiving me, but Yuki found me killing her days before our anniversary to be a very unromantic gesture."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "So what did you do?"

"Well when I was revived by Kabuto here on earth, back in heaven Shisui convinced her that I was asked to go to Hell since she wouldn't let me pass, so when I went back after the war she let me in. But it's pretty odd.."

"What is?"

"I mean I love her and everything but you know people don't age in heaven, so it's strange when a 21 year old is holding a 13 year olds hand."

"I can imagine."

"Trust me you can't."

After a hearty laugh, Sasuke continued, "So how did the Sage let you here."

"He acknowledged the sacrifices I made for the shinobi world and granted me a visit, I wanted to wait for the right moment. I was thinking Sarada's wedding but I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you guys get updates about everything here?"

"Yeah just the important news."

"Mom and Dad weren't upset with..me?"

"They were worried about you. They were upset with me, they left trusting I would take care of you. And I don't question their disappointment."

"Nii-san…"

"Sasuke I can't take back what I did or didn't do but I am proud about your final choices. But don't even for a minute think you did it alone. If it wasn't for your teammates I don't think you could make it this far."

Sasuke's silence was an indication that he agreed.

"No matter what you do don't ever forget that, and that you will never get anywhere doing things alone. You need people around. And you are lucky to have people like Sakura and Naruto who have stuck around for as long as they have even after everything you put them through. But you need to constantly remind yourself how lucky you are and also show the other person how much you appreciate it."

"I try.."

"Try harder. Sakura is a smart beautiful strong woman, she doesn't need you around. Yet she wants you around. Try reciprocating those feelings more, don't be so reserved."

Sasuke nodded and it suddenly struck him, "Wait it was you..you put the thought of me joining her in the bathroom! And fooling around with her before you came home!"

Itachi nodded triumphantly.

"No wonder I was being abnormally chirpy." Sasuke noticed.

"Well that's how it should be. I know your family and friends mean the world to you, I can see it. But you need to show it them too Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded.

"And one more thing, don't let Sarada kill Naruto's son." Itachi said in all seriousness.

Sasuke laughed looking at the worry on Itachi's face.

**xxx**

They watched the sun as it was about to set. The sky was filled with hues of orange and red merging itself with the fading blue. They watched the view in silence, before Sasuke could sense Itachi uncomfortably adjusting where he was seated.

"Time to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Almost. Before I do.." Itachi put both his hands under his ponytail and unlocked the necklace around his neck. "..I couldn't really get anything for Sarada for her birthday but maybe she will like this." Itachi said handing over the necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. Sasuke dutifully held it in his right hand.

"You will have the necklace in your hand when you wake up. I carried you three to your room and placed you'll on your bed. Once the sun sets I will disappear and when you close your eyes the genjutsu will wear off, once you open them again you will get back to reality."

"Is there no way you can stay.." Sasuke pleaded.

"I am lucky enough to be given this opportunity, wouldn't want to piss off the God of shinobi now would I?" Itachi joked.

Sasuke just looked down in disappointment. Itachi gently poked Sasuke's forehead, making him look at Itachi wide eyed, "Forgive me Sasuke, hopefully next time."

The sun completely sunk into the horizon as the darkness filled the sky. Itachi slowly faded away with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked on at the empty space next to him and tried hard to hold a brave face. Hot tears rolled down his face involuntarily. He slowly closed his eyes.

**xxx**

_Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and adjust with the brightness of the morning. His eyes met with the ceiling fan rotating slowly. He looked around, it was their room and Sarada was sleeping next to him with Sakura on her side. He could feel the dried trail of tear from the corner of his eyes. _

_Slowly Sakura and Sarada both opened their eyes. Sarada looked around and rubbed her eyes, it took her a few seconds to fathom where she was. _

_Sasuke looked at Sarada and smiled, "Happy Birthday my angel." He said and kissed her forehead._

_Sakura looked at Sarada and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday baby."_

_Sarada smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Daddy I had the most amazing dream!"_

"_Really what happened?" Sasuke asked trying to act oblivious. Sakura smiled at the excitement Sarada was showing._

"_Itachi oji-san was here! On my birthday! He came home after his mission and had breakfast with us and and he showed me his shuriken moves. Daddy you were right he is the best shinobi in the world. He is so good! And and he carried me home when I fell down.."_

_Sakura's smiling face was slowly turning into a frown, she found it strange that they both had the exact same dream._

"_..and and we had lunch and then we checked the photo albums and then he taught me Goukakyuu no Jutsu and told me a trick..but I can't tell you what it is. And and then.." her face turned into a pout, "and then he said he will come home for the party but then I woke up." _

"_Well looks like you got to spend an entire day with him." Sasuke said. _

"_And he said I looked like __O bāchan." Sarada said her cheeks turning a faint pink. _

"_That you do." Sasuke said and kissed her head._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked his eyes and shook his head to confirm her suspicion. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled. Sasuke got closed to her and kissed her forehead. Sakura recollected the words Itachi told her and her eyes were beginning to water at the thought. She quickly put on a brave face, not wanting to cry in front of Sarada and got up. _

"_Come on Sarada, let's freshen you up." Sakura said. Sarada got off the bed and joined her mom in the bathroom._

_Sasuke looked at them walk away and after the bathroom door shut he got his clenched right hand in front of his face. He slowly relaxed it and opened his hand. The necklace shone brightly as the light hit the gem in the center. Sasuke smiled looking at it, as a hushed "Thank you" escaped his lips._

* * *

**A.N : Wow that was a LONG chapter! I have to be honest here it took me forever to write this, I had to be so careful to keep Itachi in character which was so difficult to do because here is a fun fact : Itachi has never had one comical moment ever in the entire manga. Not one! Unless you consider shoving a crow inside Naruto's mouth funny, Itachi had no funny moments. So how do I get humor is this story when Itachi is the most humble sweetheart there is, well I tried. I know it wasn't ROFL kinda humor but this is the best I could do if I had to keep him in character.**

**I did so much research for this chapter! I literally re-read the entire manga hoping I would find something somewhere to make this chapter convincing. And I sincerely hope it paid off.**

**Now here are a few facts that I have used in the chapter;**

**1\. Itachi being able to caste a genjutsu with just his finger - Chapter 259 : Itachi's Power : Page 6**

**2\. Itachi had a girlfriend (Who I named Yuki which means snow in Japanese – cute ne?) - Chapter 401: Illusion : Page 11.**

**I hope you realized story typed in Italic is reality and typed normally is when they are caste in the genjutsu.**

**Just a poll: If the same 'visit from the dead' scenario were to happen with the Uzumaki's who would you prefer paid a visit:**

**1\. Minato and Kushina**

**2\. Jiraiya**

**3\. Neji**

**Do let me know!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and it wasn't confusing. Do share your thoughts, views, recommendations. I will sincerely appreciate it!**

**Also enough of the Uchiha's! Next chapter the Uzumaki's take over! Dattebayo!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Letters to my Valentine

Yo! I had promised a **BONUS** chapter at the end of the third chapter, and here it is! It is sidelining the current story line but it is still canon. It covers Sasuke's road to redemption phase. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : Letters to my Valentine**

The war had finally come to an end and Sasuke was biding his adieu to team 7, until they meet next after he returns from his redemption travel. Sasuke promised Sakura that he would reply to her letters to the best of his ability.

Before Sasuke left, he mentioned he would first visit Kumogakure to apologize and mend his ways with the village for his attempt to capture the eight tails and having to kill KillerB in the process.

* * *

December 2nd

_Dear Sasuke–kun,_

_Hoping you must have reached Kumogakure by now. How was the journey? Did you have any problems reaching? Are you coping with just your right hand? How is the weather there? _

_Naruto has specifically asked KillerB to escort you around the village so you don't feel out of place. Please address any issues to him, he will help you out. Naruto also asked me to mention KillerB will need a favor in return for escorting you around which you need to fulfill. Please cooperate with whatever it will be. _

_If you feel uneasy without an arm let me know anytime, I will come there right away with your prosthetic hand. It is with me safely at my home waiting for you. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Sakura._

* * *

December 5th

_Dear Sasuke–kun,_

_I will wait until tomorrow for you to respond, if you do not I will assume you have been captured by Orochimaru again and come to rescue you. _

_Worried, _

_Sakura._

* * *

December 6th

_Sakura,_

_I left on the 1__st__ of December and reached by 6__th__ as planned. Writing to me the very next day was unnecessary. _

_I am currently residing at the Raikage's resident. _

_I would prefer you not having my future hand with you at all times. I would like it to not be used, by you, in any way. _

_And for the last time, I am no longer associated with Orochimaru. _

_-Sasuke._

* * *

December 7th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I received your letter right on time. Though I am happy you have reached safely, I had to unpack my bag with a heavy heart. You seemed to have skipped replying to my questions. Is it that you were too excited to write back to me that caused you to overlook it? _

_As for your hand, do not worry. I am giving it good company until you get back. _

_About Orochimaru, we found him loitering around the village. The council is in talks about hiring him as a sensei in the academy. I am not so sure about hiring a pedophile as a teacher will do us any good but I have been asked to take a survey from you and Anko sensei about his credentials as a teacher. Would you recommend him as a teacher? _

_Lots of love, _

_Sakura._

* * *

December 10th

_Sakura,_

_My response is underlined._

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I received your letter right on time. Though I am happy you have reached safely, I had to unpack my bag with a heavy heart. You seemed to have skipped replying to my questions. Is it that you were too excited to write back to me that caused you to overlook it? _– _No._

_As for your hand, do not worry. I am giving it good company until you get back. __– My concern precisely. _

_About Orochimaru, we found him loitering around the village. The council is in talks about hiring him as a sensei in the academy. I am not so sure about hiring a pedophile as a teacher will do us any good but I have been asked to take a survey from you and Anko sensei about his credentials as a teacher. Would you recommend him as a teacher? __– If moistening your lips constantly with your tongue when a student arrives is considered qualifiable then yes. Otherwise, no._

_Lots of love, Sakura._

_\- Sasuke._

* * *

December 11th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Though you responding through my letter itself is clever, I was hoping we could move beyond just Yes, No and one line responses?_

_Hopeful,_

_Sakura._

* * *

December 14th

_Sakura,_

_Hn._

_-Sasuke._

* * *

December 15th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Just one line responses would be fine too. _

_We have received a notification from __Kumogakure that you aren't staying alone and that three other occupants have joined you. Namely Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. Could you please deny this rumor?_

_From,_

_Sakura_

* * *

December 16th

_Sakura,_

_Yes they joined me. I considered it since they were also involved in capturing the eight tails and would like to apologize too._

_-Sasuke_

* * *

December 17th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Konoha is skeptical about letting you visit other villages with immigrants such as your former team mates. Please reconsider it. _

_From,_

_Sakura_

* * *

December 18th

_Sakura,_

_How does this concern them?_

_-Sasuke_

* * *

December 19th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_IT CONCERNS ME! I know how four eyes looks at you! And not to mention she is a pathological liar, you can't trust a word that comes out of her mouth Sasuke-kun. She can potentially lead you into trouble._

_Concerned,_

_Sakura._

* * *

December 20th

_Dear Billboard Brow!_

_Yeah that's right I researched on you too! If I were you I would stop embarrassing myself with such pathetic attempts to steer away Sasuke from me. He didn't even care enough to reply back to your letter and just tossed it to me. How sad. _

_Yours truly,_

_Karin._

_P.S – Guess who has been sharing the same bed with Sasuke in this cold cozy weather?_

* * *

December 21st

_Dear Four Eyes,_

_I was informed that like Naruto you too are a Uzumaki. So that would mean you and Naruto are related? And since Sasuke-kun considers Naruto as his brother, that would make you Sasuke-kun's…sister? You could say that don't you think?_

_Your soon to be sister-in –law,_

_Sakura._

* * *

December 22nd

_Dear Bitch face,_

_Bite me._

_-Karin_

* * *

December 23rd

_Dear Karin nee-chan,_

_Not sure if 'bite me' was trash talking or is it a genuine offer? Can't be sure when it comes to you._

_Now you would be doing me a huge favor if you could do just stop hiding the letters from Sasuke-kun. Much appreciated._

_Lots of love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

December 24th

_Sakura,_

_Suigetsu shares the same feelings as you. I am safe. _

_-Sasuke_

* * *

December 25th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wish you could be with us right now. The village looks beautiful at this time. We transformed into Santa's and delivered gifts to every house! Though Naruto fell off the chimney in one of the houses and his Henge wore off ruining the whole plan! Weirdly when kids realized it wasn't Santa but Naruto they seemed to be even happier. He is bombarded with gifts and surrounded by girls now. It's so strange to see, our Naruto is popular now. In all this mayhem poor Hinata is being ignored. She has been knitting him a scarf for the longest time now. Such is love. I'm so glad we aren't like that, ne Sasuke-kun?_

_Yours always,_

_Sakura._

_P.S – Naruto said he will be sending a letter to you too._

* * *

December 26th

_Sakura,_

_Who is Hinata?_

_-Sasuke_

* * *

December 26th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_How have you been? I miss you terribly. Why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep leaving me? Why do you insist on hurting me so? Oh Sasuke-chan! Come back to me! However I know you want to travel the world, as always I understand you. More than stupid Sakura! I will be waiting for you, the space in my heart is saved just for you. Okay?_

_Merry Christmas my love._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Naruto._

* * *

December 27th

_Naruto,_

_Okay._

_-Sasuke._

* * *

December 28th

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Hyuga Hinata was one of the rookie nine. She was part of team 8? Along with Kiba and Shino, remember them? Kiba had a dog Akamaru? He called you a bastard when you returned back to help with the war. Shino is the one with the insects? He says it isn't very polite to not remember your classmates, that is because they risked their lives to save you from Orochimaru. _

_Also Naruto says the letter you received wasn't written by him, it was Kiba. And also Naruto says he is worried about the enthusiastic okay. _

_How did you celebrate Christmas? _

_Much love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

December 30th

_Sakura,_

_Don't remember them. Send my apologies to Shino. And Kiba has a rather unpleasant sense of humor._

_Kumogakure had their annual Christmas skit. KillerB was the script writer and director, the entire skit was in raps. I played Joseph, Karin was Mary, Jugo played Jesus and Suigetsu played a rapper sheep. This was the favor KillerB had mentioned to Naruto, as promised I dutifully complied. Not to mention, we got a standing ovation. My performance was well acclaimed. They offered me the role for life since I play a father very convincingly. It was a good Christmas._

_-Sasuke._

* * *

December 31st

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Wow, I am so impressed! I'm sure you fit in the role of a father perfectly! I have always known. And I think you meant Karin played Virgin Mary. _

_I am glad you had a good Christmas. How long are you going to be at Kumogakure? It has been a month since you left. I miss you._

_It is New Year's Eve today. What would be your resolution for the next year Sasuke-kun? I have made a resolution of my own. Would you like to guess? _

_Ino has a party at her place tonight, not sure if I will be attending. If only you were here._

_Tonight at 12 when we release the sky lantern I will think of you._

_Happy New Year Sasuke-kun._

_God bless you,_

_Sakura._

_P.S – Naruto asked me to attach his letter with mine so it doesn't get infiltrated._

**_xxx_**

_Sasuke-teme!_

_Hasn't your world tour ended already! KillerB is with you all the time isn't he? He is a cool guy, just need to break into his comfort zone. Try rapping. It worked for me. But I was natural at it! You should have trained from me before leaving-ttebayo. Also give KillerB a fist bump for me, would you._

_Sakura-chan tells me your former team mates are with you? Even that red head? Sakura-chan isn't very pleased about that-ttebayo. She says she is fine but the bruise on my face would beg to differ. Why do I still get hit for your actions?_

_I hope everything is fine there, if you need anything I'm just a letter away. Sakura-chan misses you so come back home soon you bastard! _

_Anyways Happy New Year Teme. Come home soon. _

_-Naruto._

_P.S : Since you aren't here, should I fill in for you for the new year's midnight kiss with Sakura-chan? After all what are best friends for, ne Sasuke?_

* * *

**A.N : I'm back! so what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I would really like to hear from your guys for this chapter, would you like me to post such Bonus chapters? Would you like me to make a completely story in this pattern? **

**I would really appreciate you guys reviewing for this chapter and letting me know your thoughts! Is it awesome, okay, horrible? TELL ME! *crazy eyes***

**Much appreciated. **

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. The Dreaded Question

Hey there guys! Detailed AN towards the end. For now…

Thank you for reviewing _**Helen delia**__**, **__**Pixie07**__**, **__**dull1**__**, **__**Chibi,**__**victoriqa**__**, **__**LuvleeCookieChan**__**, **__**grandshadowseal**__**, **__**airnaruto45**__**, **__**snowflakesinkonoha**__**, **__**MuffinMan9223**__**, **__**Uchiha Marco**__**, **__**daniel 29**__**, **__**JohnPeacekeeper**__**, **__**VelvetRose529**__**, **__**Kei**__** , **__**madeyemoody95**__**.**_

Also thanks to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I really appreciate it!

As promised we have an Uzumaki chapter ahead! YAY! It is **not** the visit from the dead chapter, but more on that at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**(Please note text in Italic is the recap and text in normal is the present)**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : The dreaded question. **

"Here." Sasuke said as he placed a glass of water on the table and handed over a pill to a rather distraught looking Naruto.

"Sure this helps with a headache?" Naruto asked.

"Let's try." Sasuke said.

Naruto dutifully popped the pill in his mouth and gulped it down with the water. He sighed and covered his face with his palm. "It was awful." He mumbled between the spaces of his hands.

"Care to elaborate?'" Sasuke asked.

"I mean it doesn't matter if I saved the world." Naruto started his rant.

"We saved the world.." Sasuke corrected.

"Or that I am said to be the strongest ninja alive." Naruto continued giving a deaf ear to Sasuke's interruptions.

"Unpredictable ninja."

"Or that I am proclaimed to be the most influential Hokage there ever was."

"Self proclaimed."

"It doesn't matter. None of it does. For I am just a loser in his eyes."

"Whose eyes?"

Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head in dismay.

"Speak." Sasuke said losing his patience.

"Bolt." Naruto said with a heavy heart.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto who slouched down the chair and placed his chin on the table with a devastated expression. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up to place the empty glass in the sink.

"Are you just going to ignore my dilemma?!" Naruto said his head shooting up in disbelief.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto from the kitchen.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Some best friend you are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If I'm letting you ruin my holiday, especially when no one is home, on this nonsense. You bet I'm one hell of a best friend." Sasuke said and took another glass to pour in some water for himself.

"Oh really. Nonsense huh? For your kind information this issue does not end with me. It involves you too. And when Sarada comes to you for answers, I'd love to know if you still consider it nonsense."

"How does this involve me?" Sasuke asked giving very little attention to the subject as he prepared an evening snack.

"Our first." Naruto said precisely. Sasuke stopped his movement's mid-way. He turned around to face Naruto again, a Naruto who was busy smirking.

"Still nonsense?" Naruto asked as he folded his hands in triumph.

"You didn't." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I didn't but it just happened."

"_Just happened? _Are you fucking kidding me!" Sasuke said as he raced to the table.

"Interested now huh?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Stop gloating you idiot and tell me what happened from the beginning. Go!"

"It all started today afternoon…" Naruto began to narrate his story.

* * *

**xxx RECAP xxx**

* * *

_Bolt was at an arms distance staring at Naruto as he snored with a blush across his face because of his pleasurable dreams. Bolt hardened his stare. Naruto flinched and slowly opened his eyes and was dazzled by his son._

"_What are you doing buddy?" Naruto asked his head held back a bit confused._

"_I am trying to wake you up with my mind." Bolt said smiling in triumph. _

"_Good job there." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and gave out a loud stretch as he sat straight on the bed. "Where is your Mom?"_

"_MOOOOOM!" Bolt shouted._

"_Jesus Bolt!" Naruto said and covered his ears trying to mute his voice._

"_What's wrong!" Hinata came rushing to the scene with a spatula in her hand and an apron around her waist._

"_Here is mom." Bolt said looking at Naruto and strolled away._

"_Thanks." Naruto said dryly._

"_What happened?" Hinata asked confused._

"_Our son happened." Naruto said and pulled Hinata closer to him._

"_Hm Naruto-kun I'm making lunch." She said shifted uncomfortably as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head looking up at her._

"_Great! I'm craving for some sugar." He said cheekily and placed his head on her soft.._

* * *

"Do I really need to listen to the details! Can you just cut to the chase!" Sasuke asked not wanted to hear about Naruto's sex life.

"It's part of the story!" Naruto said.

"Fine. Just speed up." Sasuke said agitated.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" A confused Himawari asked on seeing her mother beneath her dad on the bed. The couple were startled upon seeing their daughter standing at the doorway, swaying her leg waiting for a response. _

"_Umm honey..mommy lost her earring so I'm helping her find it." Naruto said trying to cover up._

"_But I'm not wearing earrings." Hinata said quietly._

"_Yeah because you lost them." Naruto replied back in a hushed voice widening his eyes asking her to play along._

"_Can I help?" Himawari asked._

"_Earring searching should only be done by adults wari-chan. It's a very dangerous job." Naruto said._

"_Are you safe daddy?" Himawari asked._

"_Well.. Daddy will use protection." Naruto said and snickered at his inside joke._

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata said offended and got up from the coach. "Let's go Wari-chan. Help me with lunch."_

"_Come on! It was a good one!" Naruto said as he saw Hinata leave with his daughter. He crashed back into the bed again in defeat. "Aah It's been forever-ttebayo." He sighed._

* * *

"What possible relevance does this have to the story?" Sasuke asked agitated.

"It does it does. You will know when I get there." Naruto said.

"Continue." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

_Hinata was back in the kitchen and Naruto was in his office room trying to draft some important mails to the village representatives. Naruto wasn't very good at formal mails, especially when it needs to be grammatically correct. He rested his head on the chair and looked up at the ceiling fan, the monotonous rotation made his eyes feel heavy. Before he knew it he was snoring again. Ten minutes in Bolt enters the room with a red cloak like Superman with a Big B on his back._

"_Dad." Bolt poked Naruto's stomach with a wand. "Dad get up."_

"_Hmm what is it?" Naruto grumbled in his half asleep state. _

"_Let's play! I'll be the enemy and you can be the Hokage."_

"_I am the Hokage."_

"_And Himawari can be Shikamaru oji-san and I invade the Hokage tower." Bolt said swaying the wand like a sword and Himawari ran around standing anywhere where a shadow was caste._

"_Bolt why don't you go play outside with your friends and let Daddy get some sleep."_

"_But..but I want to play with my best friend!"_

"_Great great then why don't you go play with your best friend."Naruto said and shifted on the seat._

"_But you are my best friend." Naruto could hear the disappointment in Bolt's voice. Naruto shifted his head and looked at Bolt, who had a puppy face on. So Naruto did what any good father/ best friend would do. He gave him money._

* * *

"Did that work?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Well he did take it but then…"

* * *

_Bolt accepted the money and then started turning the swivel chair along with Himawari. So there Naruto was in his office rotating around in his chair getting nauseated._

"_STOP IT YOU TWO! Daddy is trying to sleep." Naruto pleaded._

"_Human Rasengan!" Bolt screamed speeding up the spinning process._

"_Shadow imitation technique!" Himawari said and ran across the room and slid open the curtains._

"_Jesus!" The sudden brightness hit Naruto's face._

* * *

"The sudden brightness hit my face like a fucking chidori." Naruto said.

"I can't believe you are using that as a metaphor." Sasuke said.

"Metawhat?"

"Never mind. Go on."

"Stop interrupting me will you! Anyway so thankfully the doorbell rings"

* * *

"_Kiba-kun! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked answering the door._

"_Hinata! I was taking Akamaru for a walk and thought I should drop by." Kiba said with a sly grin. A tired Akamaru quietly walked in the house without a bark. Kiba followed._

"_Where is everyone?" Kiba asked. Akamaru walked towards the window, found a cozy corner and coiled himself to sleep._

"_They must be in Naruto-kun's office. Why don't you meet them, I will set the table for lunch." Hinata suggested._

_Kiba walked in the hallway and watched the scenario._

_Naruto was running after Bolt to give back his laptop. Bolt slid himself under the table and Himawari jumped on the table._

"_NOW!" Bolt shouted and on cue Himawari pounced on Naruto's back and pulled whatever she could of Naruto's trimmed hair. _

"_MARCH!" she shrieked. _

"_WARI-CHAAAN!" Naruto yelped in pain._

_Naruto lifted her off his back and placed her down and looked at her to give her a lecture about hair pulling. He put his hands on his knees to reach her height and was about to begin but then she looked at him with big round eyes and a faint smile. Naruto's heart melted. He couldn't shout at his sweet angel. She waved her hand for him to come closer. Naruto pushed his head ahead and placed his right ear for her to whisper in. She took a deep breath and "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. _

"_OH MY GOOOD!" Naruto said with a shocked expression. _

"_WHYY-TTEBAYO!" He put his finger in his ear and shook it hoping to mute the aching ring. 'Sweet angel my foot.' He thought to himself._

"_Here Hima!" Bolt called out to Himawari. The dutifully listened to her older brother and ran towards him. He handed over the laptop to her. "Stay here okay?" He said and pulled over his cloak and hid his face with it only keeping his eyes visible. He ran towards Naruto._

"_SuperBolt attaaaackk!" Bolt warned and let go of the cloak freeing his hand and positioned his wand with both his hands. "HUNDRED YEARS OF PAAAAIIINN!"_

_Naruto turned his head to the ascending voice. _

'_Uh oh. Finger is one thing, a wand will go right through.' Kiba thought to himself and moved ahead to rescue the Hokage. _

_The whole scenario played in slow motion. _

_Himawari sat under the table with the laptop safely on her lap, clapping away finding everything far too amusing. _

_Bolt marching towards Naruto, the wand positioned perfectly to penetrate the Hokage's behind. _

_Naruto was shouting and shaking his head._

_And Kiba ran towards them, his hand trying to reach in time to stop the mayhem, shouting a slow "STOOOPP"_

_Hinata rushed to the scene with a bowl of noodles in her hand on hearing the noise which was louder than usual. She dropped the dish and shouted a slow "NOOOOO"_

_Akamaru was close behind her and rushed towards the wand. He took a giant leap and snatched the stick out of Bolt's grip. _

"_AKAMARU! You ruined the fun-ttebasa!" Bolt said and folded his hands with a grumpy look on his face._

_Naruto gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor in defeat. Kiba sighed and wiped off the sweat on his forehead and Hinata..Hinata was on the floor, unconscious. _

"_Mumma?" Himawari said poking her cheek. "Why does mommy keep falling asleep on the floor randomly?"_

_Akamaru walked towards Hinata and licked her face and then started stuffing himself with the fallen noodles._

"_Damn it, our lunch!" Kiba said annoyed._

* * *

Sasuke gave out a laugh, "How is it that your kids completely destroy the _STONGEST NINJA ALIVE_?"

"It was two against one!" Naruto tried to justify.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Should I list down all the times Bolt has taken you down?"

"Don't you have a story to tell?"

"Yeah yeah where was I? Oh yeah then we wake Hinata up and have whatever was left of our lunch. We then move to the backyard."

* * *

_Kiba and Naruto sat on the wooden plank outside the backyard and at a safe distance a tired Akamaru gave Himawari a slow ride while Bolt poked him with his wand to make him walk faster._

"_Why is he wearing a cloak and carrying a wand?" Kiba asked curiously._

"_He says he is a blend the forces of Superman and Harry Potter. He is – SuperBolt." Naruto replied._

"_But that just cover Superman, what about Harry Potter?"_

"_Harry has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. __**Bolt.**__ Hence that's covered too."_

"_Makes no sense."_

"_Did you just come for a reason or .." Naruto asked Kiba._

"_Just passing by thought I'd give you'll a visit."_

"_Just passing by in time for lunch huh?" Naruto snickered. _

"_Just passing by in time to save your ass!" Kiba shot back._

"_What did you say!" _

"_YEAH WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bolt came in to rescue his father. Naruto looked at Kiba with a smug look on his face when Bolt defended him. Kiba looked at the father then turned his attention back to the son._

"_What so you defend him when you are not shoving things up his ass?" Kiba asked._

"_I'm his son! I can shove whatever I want up his ass-ttebasa!" Bolt shot back._

_Naruto looked at Bolt confused, not sure if he is making the case better or worse. An exhausted Akamaru walks over to the scene and drops dead leaving Himawari pulling his ear in an attempt to make him get up._

"_Ha! Trust me squirt you don't want to go anywhere next to his ass. Infact I think I saved your wand from being contaminated by Naruto's ass." _

"_Hey that's the Hokage you are talking about! Be more respectful!" Bolt said making a fist at Kiba._

"_Woah woah okay okay. Contaminated by the Great Hokage-sama's precious ass." Kiba said and mimicked a mocking bow at Naruto._

"_Quit it-ttebayo!" Naruto said slapping Kiba's head. "Or do you want me to beat up your ass the way I did during the chunnin exam?" Naruto said with a smirk._

"_You farted on my face! Akamaru was unconscious for days!" Kiba tried to defend himself. Akamaru barked in support._

"_Don't hate the player, hate the game." _

"_Daddy beat you during the chunnin exam?" Bolt said and gave out a mocking laugh rolling on the floor. Himawari clapped and laughed wanting to support her brother, not exactly following the conversation._

"_Laugh all you want but it was just pure dumb luck." Kiba justified._

"_Sure oji-san! If you say so." Bolt said with a smug face._

"_That's right-ttebayo." Naruto joined and they gave each other a fist bump._

"_Okay that's how it is huh? Okay kid, next time you get your wand stuck up your daddy dearest ass don't look at me for help. Maybe you can ask your Sasuke oji-chan. I'm sure he has experience sticking his __**wand **__up Naruto's ass."_

* * *

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Sasuke shouted on top of his voice standing up in anger.

* * *

"_KIBA!" Naruto said in shock._

"_Sasuke oji-san has a wand too?" Bolt asked innocently not following the metaphor. _

"_Oh yes, but I'm sure it's a tiny one." Kiba snickered._

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

"_I mean don't tell me you don't know who Naruto's first kiss was from." Kiba said and gave out a laugh._

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID HE FUCKING SAY!" Sasuke roared.**

* * *

"_KIBAAA!" Naruto said and placed his palm over his mouth. "SHUT UP!"_

_Himawari continued to clap. The sudden hype in the room made her giggle. On the other hand Bolt looked like a deer in a headlight. He looked over at Naruto, "Is it true dad?"_

"_Bolt it's not what it sounds like."Naruto tried to console Bolt._

_Bolt just looked down, he climbed over the wooden plank and ran past them and went out the door. _

"_BOLT!" Naruto called out trying to explain._

_Himawari finally sensed the tension in the air and stopped clapping. "Not funny?" She asked innocently._

"_Bolt-kun where are you going!" Hinata said when she Bolt ran past her when he was carrying evening snacks for them. _

"_Where is he going?" She asked looking at Naruto. In response Naruto just shook his head is dismay as he let go of Kiba. Akamaru gave out sighs._

* * *

**xxx PRESENT xxx**

* * *

"I went searching for him then but he was nowhere to be seen. And then I came here." Naruto slouched again on the chair and placed his chin on the table.

"I knew this day would come but I wanted to handle the topic sensitively." Naruto said

Sasuke comes back to the table after clearing off the broken pieces of the glass he broke in anger. He flexes his hand to check if it hurt.

"That fucking asshole." Sasuke said examining his hand.

"What do I do now? How do I face him?" Naruto asked.

"What's done is done. Be must be home by now, just explain what happened." Sasuke advised.

"And what about the second time?"

"How about we stick to one confession a day? Shall we?"Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Fine."

"Go home. If he hasn't reached yet let me know."

"Yeah." Naruto gets up and drags himself out the door.

"Wait. You said the details between you and..well Hinata were important for the story. What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that. Nothing just wanted to gross you out." Naruto said grinning.

"Get out." Sasuke shut the door on his best friends face.

* * *

Naruto walked towards his house kicking stones in his way. When he is only a few steps away he hears a commotion inside the house.

'What's going on?' Naruto thought to himself. He rushed to the door which was already open.

"Darling calm down."

'Sai?' Naruto recognized the voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

'Ino?' Naruto thought and entered the house.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata said upon seeing him.

Ino turned around to face him. "There you are!" she said mockingly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Your son happened!" Ino shot back.

"Naruto..there seems to be some confusion." Sai said politely.

"There is **no **confusion! There…"

"Darling.."

"Can someone tell me what happened!"

"Okay I will tell you. Sai, Inojin and I were having tea when Bolt comes over and asked me if he could speak to Inojin. I thought hey one friend wants to speak to another friend. Just harmless right?" Ino said sarcastically.

"Right." Naruto replied.

"WRONG! I left them for a few seconds to check on the oven, only to come back seeing Bolt canoodling with my Inojin!"

"WHAT!" Naruto said shocked.

"It was just a peck." Sai defended.

"Peck where!" Ino asked looking at him wide eyed.

"..on the lips." Sai confessed.

"CANOODLING!" Ino said her arms flaring.

"That's not canoodling honey." Sai told Ino. "He could have had tripped and fell on Inojin."

"Oh come on! Like father like son!?" Ino snickered and folded her arms.

"Ino-chan I don't think Bolt would do that on purpose." Hinata tried to defend Bolt.

"Im sure there is some reasoning behind it." Naruto joined.

"Yeah I am sure." Sai helped. "Let's just go back home and let them figure it out okay?" He placed his arms on Ino and tried to guide her towards the door.

"Fine!" Ino said and followed his guidance. When they were both inches away from the door she turns around again and said, "If your kid wants to experiment that's fine. But please don't do it with Inojin, with Sai being his father I'm sure he is going to have problems of his own."

"That's really sweet honey." Sai said sarcastically guiding her out of the door.

"What it's true!" Ino whispered to Sai. "And you saw the way Inojin was waving happily at Bolt after it happened. That's not the reaction you would expect…" Ino's voice slowly faded away as they stepped out.

Naruto looked at Hinata who seemed like she was about to cry.

"Where is Bolt?" Naruto asked.

"Upstairs." She replied.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." Naruto said and kissed her on the forehead and headed upstairs.

He walked towards Bolt's room. He put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breathe. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bolt said.

Naruto walked in. "Can I talk to you?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Naruto walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Bolt did you go over to Inojin's house when you left home?"

"Yes."

"And did you..hmm..kiss him?"

"Yes."

Naruto shut his eyes in disbelief. He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because.."

"Because?"

"Because I want to be just like you. So if you kissed a guy first, so will I!"

Naruto was stunned.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Did I do wrong?"

"So you kissed Inojin because my first kiss was a guy?"

"Yeah."

"So you are not embarrassed of me?"

"Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?"

"You didn't think I did wrong?"

"How can **you** do anything wrong."

"Bolt.." Naruto said and hugged him tight. He let go and looked at Bolt.

"Buddy Sasuke and I accidentally kissed each other. I was staring down at him when someone pushed me and I fell on him. It was completely accidental. We didn't mean to kiss each other."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"So did I do wrong by kissing a guy?"

"What? No no. If that's what you want that's fine. But don't do it just because I did. Do it because you want to."

"Okay."

"Did you want to?"

"NO!"

Naruto laughed. "Okay so don't." Naruto said and hugged him again.

"So I didn't cause any trouble?" Bolt asked.

"Nothing I can't take care of." Naruto assured.

Suddenly Himawari sneaks inside the room and stands at the doorway.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do I have a kiss a boy too?"

Bolt and Naruto laughed at the remark. Naruto grabbed Bolt with one hand and pulled over Himawari with the other and cuddled with them on the bed.

"You are not kissing anyone anytime soon young lady!" Naruto said and tickled her.

"Dadddy stoop!" Himawari cried.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Bolt said and attacked them both with a pillow. The three of them run around in the room chasing after each other.

Hinata walks in the room and is bombarded with a pillow on her face. They all look quietly at her before she grabs the pillow and joins them too. After a good five minute pillow fight, they walk downstairs for dinner.

"Hey dad?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah buddy."

"So now that both our first kisses was a guy, my second kiss can be a girls right? Like yours?"

"Hmm..one thing at a time buddy, one thing at a time." Naruto said and brushed away the second Sasuke kiss confession for some other day.

* * *

**xxx Meanwhile at the Uchiha household xxx**

* * *

"Daddy?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded.

"I met Bolt today and he asked me to ask you.."

Uh oh.

* * *

**A.N: HOLA AMIGOS!**

**First of all I want to thank everyone who helped me with the Uzumaki visit from the dead poll. It really helped make my decision. That chapter will be coming up soon! ^_^**

**And I loved the good response I got for the bonus chapter: Letters to my Valentine. I'm so glad you guys liked it! Bonus chapter is to be continued and will pop in every now and then. How frequently do you want it? Do you want a completely different story about it? Let me know! :D**

**As for this chapter, did you guys like it? I hope you did because unlike the Uchiha family I really had to think about making the Uzumaki's story funny. I hope it paid off! And hopefully it wasn't too confusing, the Italic part was Naruto narrating the story and the normal one is the present, so every now and then Sasuke is shown interrupting Naruto's narration. I wanted to try something new and I hope you guys got that.**

**Also Sasuke and Naruto have shared their second kiss too. It was part of the Shippuden filler ****episode 194 – The worst three-legged race. ****Check it out if you wish to!**

**You guys have been really support so far. And I've been trying to outdo myself every new chapter. And it's really important that I know what you guys think, there are many reviewers who have been loyal from the beginning and always share their thoughts. Thank you to all of them.**

**But I request the others to** **share your thoughts, views, recommendations as well. I will sincerely appreciate it!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. All the Papas in the House!

Hey there guys! Detailed A.N towards the end as usual. For now…

Thank you for reviewing _**tsukinopen**__** ,**__**grandshadowseal**__**, **__**madeyemoody95**__**, **__**Hikary Sanoko**__** , **__**myzticmoon**_ _**and the guest reviewers**_! Please write down your names so I can thank you personally!

But I do want to specially thank **Papa Franku** who reviewed, 'Kill Yourself'. Why so serious Papa Franku? Although I take any kind of review/criticism gracefully, at least login next time and review so I can respond to your heart warming review. Much appreciated.

Anyways also thanks to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I really appreciate it!

Sorry to disappoint but this is **not** the visit from the dead chapter, more on that at the end.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : All the Papas in the House!**

"That should be enough for all of us." Naruto said as he placed the groceries down on the kitchen table.

"Don't you think that's a little too much for just the five of us?" Sasuke asked as he placed the remaining bags Naruto handed over to him when he answered the door.

"Five of us? What are you talking about. Half these bags are just for Chouji." Naruto laughed.

"Chouji?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

Naruto looked around to face him, "Sasuke please don't tell me you still haven't learnt their names. I mean seriously what possible excuse do you still have after all these years?"

"That I don't care?"

"Not a good enough excuse. How do you manage to meet these guys often at get together without remembering their names really baffles me." Naruto said as he placed out one item after the other from the bags.

"I know who Chouji is you idiot. I'm just asking why is he going to be here?"

"I invited all of them." Naruto said engrossed in emptying the bags. "I told you that didn't I?"

"No." Sasuke said with a straight face.

"Oh. My bad. Since all our wives are out on missions I thought it would be a good idea to call them all over." Naruto said.

"Why do I have a feeling you misused your Hokage status to deliberately give all our wives a mission at the same time."

"I won't deny being a Hokage has its own set of benefits no one talks about, but no I didn't do it deliberately. The mission required medical ninja's and I appointed Sakura-chan as the captain for the team and she just happens to take others along." Naruto said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto took out a packet of potpourri. "Why did I buy this for?"

He showed it to Sasuke. "Is this some mixed ingredients for soup or something?"

"It's potpourri usurantokonchi. It is used for fragrance. "

"Oh. Well looks delicious." Naruto said and took a deep sniff. "Smells delicious too."

"So where are the kids staying?" Sasuke asked as he seated himself next to the table.

"Here. Where else?"

"They are all getting their kids too?"

"Well yeah."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said and lifted himself up from the chair. "I'll pick up Sarada tomorrow in the morning."

"huh what?" Naruto said and saw Sasuke pacing towards the door. " Oye Sasuke!" He said and ran past him and slammed himself at the door before Sasuke could open it. "You are not going anywhere."

"I don't think so. Move."

"I'm doing this for you!"

"For me?"

"Well..not really..but you need to make more friends. It can't be just Sakura-chan and me."

"I talk to Hinata."

"Yeah sure."

"What I know her!"

"Oh really? Is that why last week you suddenly remembered about another guy with a Byakugan and asked her where he was?"

"hmm wait, I know this one.. hmm Neji. Neji!"

"Yeah you remember his name now. You asked her where her dead brother was after nearly a decade!"

"Okay I don't know every detail of her life. I think I should get some credit for even remembering the guy back from our genin days."

"Make. New. Friends."

Sasuke just looked on giving it a serious consideration.

"If Sai can turn from a trained robot to a human with feelings, so can you. And if you are really nice he will lend you his 'How to make friends for dummies' book as well."

"I'd love 'How to unfriend a dummy' book instead."

"Funny." Naruto said and dragged him in the house again. "Help me with dinner will you."

"Fine."

* * *

"Chouji don't finish the snacks we bought for everyone else." Shikamaru said.

Chouji , Shikamaru and Sai were walking towards Naruto's house. Their kids namely - Chouchou, Shikadai and Inojin walked a little ahead of them.

"Chouchou you shouldn't have snacks before dinner." Inojin said.

"So what? I skipped going with Anko sensei for a buffet for this dinner! It better be good." She responded stuffing her face with more chips.

"How do you have so much space in your stomach. You are just getting fa.."

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING!" Chouji roared from the behind.

"Hai hai calm down Chouji, he meant.." Shikamaru was cut off.

"Fat." Sai completed. "He was going to say fat."

A second later Shikamaru was struggling to protect a clueless Sai from a furious Chouji. "She is not fat! She is just pleasantly plump!"

The children looked over at their parents and their shenanigans.

"How troublesome." Shikadai sighed.

* * *

"There aaaand done!" Naruto said as he triumphantly smiled at his food creation. Sasuke walked over and looked at the bowl.

"Salad. You made salad." Sasuke said indifferently. "You took all this time to make Salad!"

"Well I'm not an expert at it. But at least I made one faster than you did.." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't quite get his comment.

"And there she is." Naruto said as Sarada a.k.a Salad walked in the room.

"You moron." Sasuke said and smacked him in the head with a wooden spoon. Naruto chuckled.

"What are you'll doing?" Sarada asked and seated herself on the dining table chair.

"Look I made salad." Naruto said and showed her the bowl. She stretched her neck and examined the preparation and tasted it. "I've had better."

"She is your creation alright." Naruto said as he looked at a smirking Sasuke. "Thanks." Naruto said dryly to Sarada.

"You're welcome." She responded.

"Where is Bolt?" Naruto asked chopping some onions.

"He is applying make up."

"What?" Naruto said and scrapped off skin from his finger in the process. "God damn it!" He said and rushed to the sink and placed his hand under running water.

"Why is he applying make up?" He asked trying to look at Sarada from over his shoulder.

"He is applying it on Himawari. She said she wants to look pretty for Inojin."

"Oh okay." Naruto said and gave a sigh of relief. "Wait..what?"

Suddenly the door bell rang. Multiple times.

"Chouchou stop ringing it so many times. They will go deaf!" Inojin slapped her hand off the bell.

"But I'm hungry!" She complained.

"Can I just go home dad?" Shikadai looked over at Shikamaru and asked. He just nodded no in response.

"YATAAA!" Bolt rushed down the stairs. "They are here!" he raced towards the door.

"Bolt! Don't be so loud." Naruto shouted back.

"Don't bring down my jam bro." Bolt said and snapped his fingers three times in the air.

"What the..?" Naruto looked baffled at Sasuke who was laughing away. "What is he wearing? Loose jeans, T-shirt reaching his knees, a turned around cap and is that..is that a golden necklace?"

Bolt opened the door and welcomed his guests in.

"Yo Shika. Wassup man?" Bolt said and gave him a side hug.

"Yo Inojin, What's happening dude?" And continued the pattern.

"Yo Ch.."

"Shut up or I'll eat you." Chouchou said and walked in. The others followed.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Bolt is trying to start a trend he calls the "Gansta"." Sarada explained.

"He sounds and looks like a retard." Naruto said disapprovingly.

"So he seems the same."Sarada said and jumped off the chair and joined her friends.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai walked towards the table and place their snacks and a bottle of wine as a customary etiquette.

"Aaa thanks, did you get the sauce?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Hai." He responded.

Sasuke awkwardly turned around to face them and gave a vague smile. The other three just looked at him blankly before Sai spoke, "Your fake smile is getting better. Just a little more wide and you could fool us."

Silence.

"Thanks?" Sasuke said unsure if his observation was sincere or was it just a taunt. Sai just smiled back.

"So what's for dinner?" Chouji asked curious.

"We have some extravagant homemade salad." Naruto said and very cockily presented the bowl. He raised his eyebrows multiple times in an attempt to ask how it is with a smug smile on his face.

"That's it? Tell me there is more. TELL ME THERE IS MORE!" Chouji said and held Naruto's collar.

"Ai ai Chouji calm down." Naruto said defensively.

Sasuke placed a few dishes on the table. Chouji looked at the impressive presentation of dishes - soup, rice, meat and pickles.

"Sasuke..you made these?" Chouji asked loosening his grip on Naruto's collar.

"Aa." Sasuke responded.

Chouji tasted it and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "That's delicious. Thank you Sasuke." Chouji said and walked over to him pushing back Sai in the process. Chouji hugged Sasuke in a tight bear hug.

"I've been missing homemade food ever since Karui went to visit her parents." Chouji said placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder in gratitude.

Sasuke was stunned. He didn't know how to respond to this physical act of gratitude. He just stood there still, not sure if he should return the hug. His eyes just looked at the other three asking what to do. Naruto gestured he should hug him back.

Sasuke just made a face. And Naruto could read his expressions. 'No way in hell am I hugging him back.'

Naruto gave a stern look back. 'Make new friends.'

'Come on.'

Naruto widened his eyes. 'Do it IT!'

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. 'Fine!'

Sasuke lifted his left hand and patted Chouji on the back, "There there."

The three just looked at Sasuke's failed attempt at being friendly.

"Hey I helped too!" Naruto said.

"Salad doesn't count." Shikamaru said placed the salad bowl aside in support.

"I am not eating that." Chouji said as he withdrew himself from Sasuke.

"Even a monkey can make a salad." Sai added.

"Yeah like Sasuke." Naruto said and gave out a laugh. No one joined and just looked on. "You know like, Sasuke made Sarada, Sarada is you know salad.."

"The monkey needs to shut up now." Sasuke said.

The other three laughed and Chouji gave a pat on Sasuke's back. Sasuke looked at the sudden support and smirked.

'What the hell.' Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly they hear footsteps slowly descending down the stairs. Naruto could see his precious daughter wearing a purple dress and slowly walking down, all eyes were on her. She walks down with her face covered with a scarf.

Bolt nudges Shikadai to look at her. Himawari quietly stands next to Inojin.

"H..hii Inojin-kun." She said and twiddled with her index fingers in anxiety.

"Himawari-chan? Why are you covering your face?" Inojin asked.

"hmm well hmm I came..dressed."

"Oh." Inojin said and looked around to see his friends. They all just looked with a raised eyebrow. Bolt gestured him to lift the scarf.

"Hmm well why don't you show us then?" Inojin said hesitantly.

"hmm o..okay." Himawari said.

"Bolt." Naruto called out from behind hoping this is not one of his pranks.

"Chill out bro." Bolt said and gave out a peace sign with his fingers.

"That little.." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. Himawari slowly lifted her scarf, everyone's eyes were on her. Their eyes grew wider as the scarf showcased her face.

Himawari showed her face completely. Everyone was stunned. Red lipstick was scribbled across her lips forming a pattern across her cheeks like The Joker, powder dashed on her face unevenly creating white patches all over, pink dabs of blush across her red lipsticked cheek and to top it off black eyeliner across her eyes drawn in blotches, one eye thin one eye thick like a baby caterpillar chasing its mommy.

No one said a word.

"So, how ..how do I look?" Himawari asked blinking her eyes expectantly.

"Your hommie made that masterpiece." Bolt bragged to Shikadai, who just gave a thumbs up and made a weird face after Bolt looked away.

"So?" Himawari asked again.

"You..you look beautiful sweetheart." Naruto finally spoke.

"This is the shit bro." Bolt said and held his crotch with one hand and swayed his other hand in the air.

"You need to stop doing that." Sarada told Bolt.

"Or what beyotch?" Bolt said with a smug face.

"Okay that's it." Naruto walked towards them. "Bolt go change. And Wari, honey, why don't you go change as well?"

"But I look pretty, like a princess." Himawari protested.

"Hmm well yes, yes you do but hmm these other girls here, Sarada-chan and Chouchou-chan feel bad that..they..ahh don't look like a princess like you. They feel sad. Don't you girls?" Naruto looked at the two mentioned and hoped for support.

"Yeah totally." Sarada said.

Then they looked at Chouchou who was busy sucking the left over barbecue flavor stuck under her nails from the chips. Sarada nudged her with her elbow.

"Hey what!" Chouchou asked.

"You feel sad that you don't look like a princess like Himawari-chan right?" Naruto repeated.

"What? Hell no!" Chouchou said with a disgusted face.

Sarada widened her eye asking her to play along.

"Gosh fine fine. Yeah I'm so jealous. I just might cry." Chouchou said and rolled her eyes.

"See." Naruto said and looked at his daughter.

Himawari looked down and contemplated the situation. She didn't want anyone to cry because of her. She looked at Inojin and asked, "You think I look pretty?"

"Hmm.." Inojin said in a fix.

Naruto looked at him and frowned in request.

Inojin sighed. "Hmm yeah Himawari-chan you look beautiful."

Himawari's eyes grew wide. 'Beautiful?' She jumped beside Inojin and crossed her arm over his. "Then I'll keep it. Inojin-kun thinks I'm beautiful."

"Hmm okay?" Sarada said and gave an awkward smile.

"Oh no! What will I do now! How to I fix my broken heart…oh I know. Where is the food." Chouchou said and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"Th..the that way." Naruto said and pointed towards the dining table. Himawari dragged Inojin with her towards the table, Inojin looked behind from his shoulder at Naruto and Sarada pleading for help. They just looked at him helplessly.

"Ahem ahem." Bolt coughed from behind Naruto and Sarada. "Yo nigga."

Naruto turned around and looked at him, "Bolt, stop it."

"Whats the big deal yo." Bolt said and folded his arms.

"Go change."

"No-ttebasa."

"Now-ttebayo."

"You can't make me-ttebasa."

"Right now-ttebayo."

"Na ah. Not happening-ttebasa"

"Oh you will-ttebayo!"

"Make me-ttebasa!"

Bolt ran from in between Naruto's legs and jumped over the sofa and bounced behind it.

"BOLT!" Naruto said and ran after him.

Bolt ran behind Chouchou who had already grabbed a plate stuffed with food. "This salad is not that bad." She said chewing the cucumber.

Bolt held Chouchou by her shoulders and tried to confuse Naruto which direction he was going to run towards.

"Hey hey careful. Food on the plate." Chouchou warned.

"Bolt get back here!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey dad knock knock." Bolt said.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Who is there?" Sai asked. The others looked at Sai. "What? I read it is customary to respond with 'Who is there?' to a knock knock joke."

"Justin." Bolt responded.

"Justin who?" Sai responded mechanically. They looked at him again. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Sai asked confused.

"JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER!" Bolt said and slapped Chouchou's plate upwards at Naruto's face.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chouchou yelped. She knelt down and stared at the empty plate, hot tears rolling down her face. "I..I..I shall avenge you."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto said being blind sided with mayo and hot soup on his face.

Bolt ran across the hall and grabbed a bowl placed on one of the side tables, it was filled with water and artificial flowers floating on it. Meanwhile Naruto wiped the food off his face.

"Don't you think we should help him?" Chouji asked the other three as he chewed on some celery.

"We should." Sai said.

"But it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"So we won't?" Chouji asked.

"Hn." Sasuke confirmed.

"Bolt I'm warning you." Naruto said. "Put that bowl down."

"Or what?" Bolt challenged.

"That's it." Naruto said and signed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin." And made one replica of himself. "Where will you run now?" Naruto said with a smirk and marched at Bolt.

Bolt ran with the bowl and the kage bunshin leaped at Bolt and tugged him down. Bolt fell with force having to let go of the bowl in process, the water of which splashed on Himawari's face.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Himawari screamed. "MY MAKEUP!" she said and felt her face with her fingers, which were filled with black eyeliner dripping down.

She looked over at Inojin. Inojin was horrified at the sight, she looked like the doll from conjuring – Annabelle only worse with her mascara flowing down.

"Do I still look pretty?" She asked Inojin.

"Ahh hmm..yes..hmm beau..beautiful." Inojin gulped.

"Oh. Okay." She said and smiled, her teeth having red lipstick marks. She tightens her grip around his hand.

Bolt turned around and kicked the bunshin and POOF it went. He got up and ran towards the dining table and jumped over it.

"Bolt get down from there!" Naruto roared.

"Ain't no party like a gansta party cause a gansta party DON'T STOP!" Bolt said and tried his hip hop moves over the table. He suddenly tripped over his loose jeans and fell over the table, in an attempt to regain some balance he grabbed the table cloth but in no vain, he slid down the table along with the cloth along with all the dishes placed over it. Everything crashed over his head.

All the kids rushed at the spot to see the mess. Chouji and Chouchou gave the loudest gasps amongst all.

"Okay that's it." Sasuke said and grabbed Bolt by the collar and lifted him up. "You're done."

Naruto rushed at the scene and gave a loud sigh. "Couldn't you just have helped me stop him before?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"And miss all the fun?" Sasuke said.

"And the food." Chouji said wiping off his tears.

"Papa." Chouchou said and hugged her dad. They embraced and consoled each other like someone had passed away. Sasuke just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You are coming with me." Naruto said and grabbed Bolt by the arm. Naruto looked at his sad state and grabbed noodles off of Bolt's head and shoulders and put it in the sink and gave a disappointed look. Bolt just looked away not making eye contact.

Naruto made his way towards the washroom and whispered to Sasuke, "Can you take care of Himawari please?"

Sasuke hesistated but nodded his head.

"What do we eat now?" Shikadai asked.

"Let's order something." Inojin suggested.

"You are so smart Inojin-kun!"Himawari said and hugged his arm tighter. Inojin adjusted his arm uncomfortably.

"Himawari." Sasuke said and knelt down to her height. "Why don't you go change too?"

"But..but why?" Himawari asked.

"Well because your face…"

"Because Bolt is going to change too. He doesn't want to, but if you change as well and look beautiful like you normally do your brother won't feel left out and he will feel better." Sarada said cutting off Sasuke's blunt words midway.

Sasuke looked at Sarada. Himawari looked down upset, "I don't want to let Ni-san feel left alone." Himawari said and looked at Inojin to help her with her dilemma.

"I think you should help your brother too." Inojin said with a reassuring smile. Himawari looked at him with a forced smile.

"You would look beautiful even without the makeup." Inojin said pushing his luck.

Himawari smiled back and nodded her head. "Okay!"

"Come let me help you." Sarada said and lifted her hand for Himawari to hold. They started walked towards her room. Sasuke mouthed a silent "Thank you" at Sarada to which she just blinked.

Sasuke stood up next to Inojin and looked at the girls walking away.

"Girls.." Sasuke said and sighed.

"Tell me about it." Inojin said and shook his head in distress.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Bolt entered the bathroom.

"hmm Dad?" Bolt said.

"Take off your clothes." Naruto deadpanned. Bolt did so without any argument.

Naruto made Bolt stand in the tub under the shower. He turned the knob and the water gushed out. Naruto adjusted the shower head and directed it at Bolt's head. The water drained off the food residue from his hair and body and partially clogged the drain. Naruto ran his fingers in Bolt's head to remove any food that might be stuck. He did all this in silence. Bolt could feel the tension in the air.

"Dad.."

"Hmm"

"DAD!"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"The purpose of forgiving is lost if you keep pulling such pranks and apologizing."

"But ..but wasn't it funny!"Bolt said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"That was food you wasted Bolt. That's not funny." Naruto said with a straight face.

Bolt's face slowly lost its charm, he concluded "I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Dad please! Punish me if you have to! Ground me! Shout at me! But please don't not speak to me-ttebasa!" Bolt cried out.

Naruto looked at him. He held the detachable shower spray and aimed it at Bolt's face and sprayed it at him.

"Enough with the drama _nigga_." Naruto taunted.

Bolt gave out a yelp and chuckled. "You sound retarded dad."

"Well I'm glad we agree." Naruto said and sprayed the water at a faster speed.

"Oh you are getting it back _bro_." Bolt said and collected water in a cup and poured it at Naruto's head helping to cleanse the soup and salad residue. They had a quick water war helping to clean each other up.

* * *

Bolt and Naruto walked down the stairs. They notice Shikamaru attend the food delivery man at the door. A makeup free Himawari rushed towards Bolt and held his hand, "Nii-san! You are not alone!" She said and pulled him towards his other friends. Bolt followed with a confused look.

Naruto walked over Sasuke and thanked him for the help. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval and pointed his finger at Sarada, "She took care of it."

Naruto laughed, "Should have known."

Shikamaru came over with the parcels and placed it on the table. "Dig in." He announced.

"Sorry everyone for the trouble." Naruto added as they all seated themselves around the table. "Right Bolt?"

"Hmm.." Bolt looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Bolt." Naruto stressed.

"Sorry." Bolt said in a low tone.

"It's okay kid." Chouji smiled and brushed Bolt's hair. Bolt returned the smile.

"Your dad would do such things all the time at your age." Chouji continued.

"Hey! I never wasted food." Naruto protested.

"What about the time you tried to throw stale instant ramen at The Third Hokage during his academy visit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well they were stale. I was trying to make use of it." Naruto tried to justify.

"And the time you threw soup at Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey that was because we wanted to see his face!" Naruto argued.

"Did you see Kakashi-san's face?!" Sarada asked curious.

"Nope, not till date." Sasuke confirmed.

"Well let's not forget about the time Chouji had threatened to eat up Kiba once when he snatched away his chips packet." Naruto reminded them.

"IT WAS BARBECUE FLAVOR!" Chouji shouted.

"It is justified then." Chouchou supported her dad.

"The best moment I can think of is when Naruto got punched by Sakura because I called her ugly." Sai said.

There was silence in the room with the sudden unanticipated change in topic.

"That was because you called Ino beautiful and Sakura-chan ugly!" Naruto clarified.

"Good times." Sai said with a smile.

"That can't be considered a good time!" Naruto said.

"And then Chouji broke down the barbecue shop because I called him fa…"

"**Sai! **_**Pass the plates would you**_**?**" Naruto shouted and tried to stop Sai from repeating the same mistake.

"Here." Sai said and passed the plates. "Like I was saying Chouji broke down the barbecue shop because I called him fa…"

Naruto slammed his palm over Sai's mouth. "Sense the tone Sai! Sense. The. Tone."

"Gosh fat! Dad is fat. Let's just get it out there and get it over with so we can eat !"Chouchou said impatiently.

"How troublesome." Both Shikamaru and Shikadai said it simultaneously. They looked at each other for a second before everyone gave out a laugh.

Himawari who was seated next to Inojin grabbed his arm and asked with beady eyes, "Isn't this the best date ever?"

"Hmm yeah, sure." Inojin said with a strange discomfort as he adjusted his collar.

"Okay everyone has a plate?" Naruto said and looked around to confirm. "Okay let's dig in then!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" Bolt shouted and broke his chopstick in two.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone else cheered after.

* * *

**A.N : Yo yo yo whats happening hommies! I wanted to write a chapter with all the Pappas in the House! Hope you liked it!**

**So as for the personality of the children I made the following conclusions.**

**Shikadai – I think is pretty much like Shikamaru.**

**Chouchou – I don't think she is sensitive about her weight at all. If you read Chapter 700 too Inojin called her fat and she didn't give a shit about it. So yeah I think she is pretty self assured.**

**Inojin – I think he might be the shy womanizer. Polite and obedient.**

**Himawari – I think she does have Hinata's shy traits but not to the extent of fainting. I think she is shy and conscious about herself but isn't afraid to approach anyone, like her dad. So she isn't loud like Naruto but not fainting like Hinata either.**

**You guys might not agree to all the deductions I've made but I hope it's acceptable. _What do you think their personality would be like?_**

**As for the visit from the dead chapter, it will most likely be the 10th chapter. That is next to next. Right now I have a few ideas about visits from the living characters. So bear with me! _Which living character would you want to include in the story? Let me know!_**

**Again please let me know your thoughts, recommendation or anything else you'd like to share! Like as for me I've been rewatching Dead Note- I still am at the edge of my seat every time I watch it! It is so MINDBLOWING! Light :* L! :* Just. Sharing.**

**As for other important things PLEASE REVIEW MY HOMMIES! **

**My A.N's are extremely long aren't they? It is irritatingly long? Is that why Papa Franku asked me to kill myself?! :O**

**Why you so mean Papa Franku! But I don't care, I love talking to you guys! My review responses also tend to go long. Uh oh! ^_^**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Team Babysitters!

Thank you for the reviews **_Pixie07, MuffinMan9223, madeyemoody95, grandshadowseal, cheerry-blossoms, MrPsych77, Pumpkin Blasts,Carcrash87, JohnPeacekeeper, Chili26,ForeverSummerSnows._**

Thank you to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. Much appreciated!

Detailed A.N at the end. For now enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : Team Babysitters!**

"What is that?"

"Don't take it out! It's a nipple you idiot!"

"A what?!"

"Not literally you perv!"

"Guys you'll are being too loud. Don't wake her up."

"If your stupid birds stop chirping we wouldn't need to be so loud."

"He didn't mean that tweety."

"She looks so much like Sakura."

"Are you blind! She looks nothing like her! She looks like Sasuke and.."

"And?..and you?"

"I..I.. didn't mean it like that..I ..just..shut up..stupid birds!"

"What are you saying!"

"What is all the noise about?" Sasuke entered the nursery room and looked around at his former team mates. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo turned their eyes away from the crib and noticed Sasuke carrying a tray with lemonade.

"Wow. The wife has brought about some etiquette in our otherwise antisocial Sasuke-_kun_." Suigetsu said and grabbed his glass. Karin and Jugo followed.

"Maybe it was the kid." Karin justified for Sasuke.

"Yeah a new born baby will teach her father social skills." Suigestsu taunted. "Even though I must agree she is comparatively more social than when I first met you Sasuke."

"Maybe it has something to do with not having to see you naked the first time she met you." Sasuke shot back and placed the tray along with the jug of extra lemonade on the side table.

"That could mentally scar anyone." Karin added with a smirk and adjusted her glasses in triumph.

"Talking about the first time we met Sasuke, hey Karin! Why don't you ask us to leave and lock yourself in the room with the kid and seduce her." Suigetsu said.

"You sick pervert!" Karin said and was about to pounce at Suigestsu but was rightfully blocked by Jugo.

"You'll need to be quite or you will wake the kid up. So shut up on your own before I make you'll." Jugo deadpanned. Everyone along with the birds sensed the anger and backed off. The birds flew out the window in horror. Jugo took a long sip of his lemonade and tried to calm down, the other two gulped down the lemonade and placed their glass on the tray in fright.

"The _kid _has a name." Sasuke said. He walked towards the crib and picked up the little Uchiha carefully with his hands and cupped her head under his palm on his shoulder. "Her name is Sarada." He completed.

The trio looked at each other and wondered whether Sasuke was trying to be funny. The all looked blank not being able to sense his tone, Suigetsu just look at him baffled. He finally broke the silence.

"Sarada? As in salad? As in _a cold dish of various mixtures of raw or cooked vegetables, usually seasoned with oil, vinegar, or other dressing and sometimes accompanied by meat, fish, or other ingredients_ that salad?" Suigetsu asked.

The others just looked at Suigetsu perplexed by his random rant.

"What? I know things!" Suigetsu said.

"Oh yes you know the ingredients of the most obvious dish. Bravo!" Karin said and clapped her hands slowly.

"Shuu..wait can you hear that?" Suigestsu said and placed his hand over his ear in a theatrical way to hear more clearly. "Oh do you hear the tick tock?" The others just looked at him confused as he inched closer to Karin and tried to place his ear closer. "Hear that Karin? That sounds like your biological clock ticking, better put a bun in that oven before it runs out of gas."

"That had no relevance to the topic whatsoever you bastard!" Karin screamed out and punched Suigetsu's face. As expected her hand passed through as he converted into water before her punch could land his face.

"HAHA everytime!" Suigetsu snickered.

"GOSH YOU CREEP!" Karin said agitated.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jugo roared.

Sasuke had a nerve bulging out of his forehead he tried to control his anger. Suddenly he felt Sarada move uncomfortably over his shoulder. He knew this sensation far too well, she was about to cry. He tried to be proactive and pacified her by patting her back gently, hushing soft soothing tunes in her ear. But in no vain Sarada went off like a ticking time bomb and before they knew it her screech pierced through their palm covered ears.

"OH GREAT! SEE WHAT YOU DID JUGO!" Suigetsu shouted in order for his voice to be heard over the loud cry.

"WHAT?" Jugo responded.

"HEY SUIGETSU! CAN YOU HEAR THAT? THAT IS THE MIND NUMBING CRY OF A CHILD WHO CAN'T STAND YOUR VOICE!" Karin said.

"HEY KARIN! FUCK OFF." Suigetsu said and showed his middle finger.

"BITE ME!" Karin fought back.

"I WOULD BUT I WONDER IF THERE IS ANY AREA LEFT UNMARKED." Suigetsu shot back.

"SUIGETSU!" Karin roared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke deadpanned. "GET THE HELL OUT."

The other three froze and then dutifully agreed and walked out the room. They closed the door behind them still able to hear the cry.

"So that was fun aye?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin just gave an indifferent face and walked past him. Jugo followed.

"Hey the lemonade is still inside. I'll go get it." Suigetsu said and turned back to enter the room. Before he could turn the knob he was lifted midair and carried down the stairs by Jugo.

"You damn giant! PUT ME DOWN! I'M THRISTY!" Suigetsu said and shook his legs in exasperation. Since that didn't help Suigetsu turned his body into water and slithered down Jugo. He turned back to flesh and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a wet Jugo wiping off his soaked face.

"Calm down Jugo. Calm down." Jugo tried to pacify himself before he joined the other two in the kitchen.

* * *

Team Taka were in the kitchen chewing on some snacks which Suigetsu digged out from the cabinets.

"It's been half an hour, what is Sasuke doing in there?" Suigetsu asked nibbling on his cookie.

"Maybe one of us should go check on him." Jugo said.

"Okay I will go." Karin said and hopped off the table surface she was seated on and walked towards the stairs.

Suigetsu ran ahead of Karin a cookie half way in his mouth.

"Wai wai wait!" He said and stopped her midway. She stopped with a sudden jerk, "What the hell are you doing."

Suigetsu looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Karin just gave a disgusted face. He slowly took the cookie out of his clenched teeth with his hand in a dramatic fashion. He placed both his hands behind his back, cookie still held, and started walking in circles around Karin.

"What are you doing you jerk." Karin asked.

"So Ms. Uzumaki Karin why do you think you are the best candidate to go help Mr. Uchiha Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked in an interrogation manner.

"What?" Karin asked confused.

"I mean could go, so could I. Why do you think it should be.." He suddenly turned his head around to face her. "..you?" Suigetsu finished and looked right into her eyes.

Karin was left flabbergasted, Suigetsu was barely inches away from her face. He could probably hear her rapid breathing.

"Wha..wha..what are you..do..doing.." She said awkwardly.

Suigetsu slowly got his right hand ahead, inbetween the space between their faces, without losing eye contact. Her heart started beating even faster, her eyes glued to his as if she was being hypnotized. She could sense his hand slowing inching closer and closer to her face. Her hypnotic self was steady till Suigetsu got his cookie held hand in front of his mouth and took a bite. The crackle of the cookie snapped her out of her daze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted back in hidden disappointment and tried to slap him but as predicted he liquidated himself.

"Damn my cookie!" Suigetsu complained regaining back to his flesh.

"You piece of .." Karin was cut off by the loud screech which was earlier muted behind the closed nursery door.

Sasuke came descending down the stairs with Sarada still crying in his arms.

"She is still crying?" Jugo asked in concern.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Gosh girls! Crying and whining starts right from birth and never ends." Suigetsu complained and grabbed another cookie out of the jar. Karin just made a face on the comment.

"Maybe she needs to be fed?" Jugo tried to help.

"She pushes off the bottle, it's not that." Sasuke said as he swung her back and forth in his arms.

"Maybe she wants to take a dump." Suigetsu suggested. "Hey Karin why don't you smell her ass and find out."

"I'll gladly do that if I get to slap the diaper on your face!" Karin said.

"It's not that either." Sasuke said ignoring their rant.

"Maybe she misses her mom. When is Sakura coming back?" Jugo asked.

"Later in the evening. She has a tight schedule at the hospital today." Sasuke said and patted Sarada on the back.

"Maybe she needs a lady like figure to make her feel at ease. Now who amongst us four is the most feminine?" Suigetsu said sarcastically and tapped his finger on his chin as if he were pondering over the question.

Karin's breathing was getting heavier as anger fueled inside her. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the drama and Jugo hoped they stopped with the childish games already. Suigetsu looked around once again and slowly directed his eyes at Karin.

"Karin…" Suigetsu began. Jugo gave out a sigh 'Atleast he isn't teasing her about it.'

"Yes Suigetsu?" Karin said sarcastically as she gritted her teeth.

"..can you be a doll and get the lemonade from upstairs." Suigetsu finished.

Before Karin could march over to Suigetsu and liquidate him again Sasuke spoke, "He might have a point. Karin can you try?"

Sasuke held out crying Sarada for Karin to hold. "What? Me?" Karin asked.

"Yeah Sasuke are you sure?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

"Would you like to try?" Sasuke asked and looked at Suigetsu. Suigetsu just looked away and took deep sips from the straw from the empty juice carton making a sucking sound.

Sasuke looked back at Karin and gestured her to take Sarada.

"Hmm I.." Karin hesitated.

"It is worth a try Karin." Jugo encouraged her.

"Hmm okay." Karin said and held her hands ahead to hold the baby. "How..how do I.." She said as she shifted awkwardly not knowing how one is to hold such a fragile being.

"Just like that." Sasuke said and placed Sarada slowly on Karin's arms. "Support her head."

"Okay." Karin did as she was told. Suigetsu put down the carton and observed Karin.

"What do I do now?" Karin said and looked at Sarada who was still crying her lungs out.

"Just cradle her sideways." Sasuke said.

"Like this?" Karin asked and slowly swayed her right to left.

Suigetsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow in surprise. Karin saw his reaction and felt self-conscious.

"I..I don't think it is working. She is still crying." Karin said and placed her arm ahead for Sasuke to take Sarada back.

"She isn't screaming anymore, I think it is working." Jugo noticed.

Karin looked at Jugo with a contemplating frown and drew her arms closer. She looked at Sasuke who nodded in agreement. She then looked at Suigetsu who folded his arms and snorted.

"DON'T.." Karin started to warn him but before she could complete, Suigetsu raised both his arms in defeat and actioned that he is zipping his mouth and threw away the hypothetical key.

"Just keep doing that." Jugo said.

Karin tried for a couple of minutes. Sarada had mellowed down a bit but was still crying.

"Maybe.." Karin spoke. The other three looked at her. She hesitatingly continued, "When I was little, my dad..he would hmm ..lift me up and down as though I was bouncing mid air. He would hmm say that would ,well that I would stop crying after that. Maybe..maybe that could work here?"

The three guys looked at each other in surprise.

"Sure try it out." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Karin said and carefully placed her hand under Sarada's arms and lifted her up and then slowly down in consistent motion.

Sarada continued to cry.

"Maybe not.." Jugo said.

"I should just call Saku.."

Before Sasuke could finish the sentence Sarada cry slowly went down. Karin's face lit up. She looked at the boys without halting the motion.

"Wow." Jugo said.

"I..did it. I DID IT!" Karin said.

Sasuke gave a smirk while Suigetsu looked on in shock. He was pleasantly surprised, not to mention impressed.

"Hah! Beat that loser!" Karin said and scoffed at Suigetsu. Karin continued to pacify Sarada.

Suigetsu would otherwise say some snarky remark back but he had to hand it to her this time.

"Okay okay I must say.." Suigetsu started.

"Why..why does she have that weird look on her face?" Karin cut off Suigetsu mid-way and tried to understand what Sarada's motionless face meant. Karin held Sarada high in the air and turned to make her face the others, "Is she turning pale?"

"What?" Sasuke asked and before he could reach Karin, weird liquid gushed out of Sarada's mouth straight at Karin's head.

"OH MY GOD!" Karin said in horror and slowly brought Sarada down from the height. She faced Sarada who gave a cute little burp and blinked at Karin innocently.

Suigetsu couldn't control his laughter literally rolling on the floor.

Sasuke quickly took Sarada out of Karin's grasp and placed her on the kitchen counter and wiped her mouth with a tissue. Karin just shook her hand in disgust and couldn't stand the stink . Jugo handed her tissues to wipe her face.

Suigetsu placed his hand on the kitchen counter and tried to stabilize himself and stand up straight. He continued laughing looked at Karin's state, Sarada looked over at Suigetsu and his jolly vibe made her laugh too.

Suigetsu looked at Sarada and gave a laugh, "Oh damn, kid you are a racket!" He gave her a fist bump to which Sarada just slapped her tiny palm.

"She must have been wanting to burp all this while, bouncing her must have made her nauseated which eventually led her to burp." Jugo concluded.

"You think!" Karin said as she wiped off chunks off her face with the tissue.

"How genius of you Karin. You solved the mystery of the crying baby." Suigetsu said and gave her slow claps of mocking appreciation.

Karin stopped wiping her face and gave an evil grin. "Hey Suigetsu why don't you come on here and give me a hug?"

"Wait..what?" Suigetsu asked confused.

"Oh come on, just one hug." Karin said and walked closer to him.

"Stay away from me you bitch." Suigetsu said and walked further away maintain a safe distance.

"Oh come on buddy. For old times' sake?" Karin said and started marching at him.

They continued the chasing while Jugo seated himself next to Sasuke and Sarada who was clapping at the other two's shenanigans.

"Why is he running about, he could just turn into water like he always does." Jugo said looking at the other two.

Sasuke snickered.

"What?" Jugo asked confused.

"If she gets close to him and he turns into water he will wash off the vomit too." Sasuke explained.

Jugo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Suigetsu was right. She is a genius."

Sarada gave a happy yelp in agreement, Sasuke and Jugo laughed in response and continued to watch the other two run around.

* * *

**A.N : Hellooooo all you lovely people! I hope the little visit from Sasuke's former team members was a heartwarming delight. I used to love Suigetsu and Karin's constant nagging! But they could have had a moment there but Suigetsu is just so oblivious. **

**Next chapter most definitely will be the Uzumaki's back from the dead chapter. Dattebayo! :D**

**I have been meaning to put in the bonus chapter 'Letters to my Valentine' as well, should I put that next? Let me know!**

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter I hope you guys like this too. As usual any reviews, recommendation, thoughts, critiques are most welcome and encouraged!**

**Hope to catch you'll here again next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Even death do us not part

First things first, thank you for the reviews _**madeyemoody95**__**,**__** Chili26,**__**Wacko12**__**,**__** suvi**__**,**__**Carcrash87**__**, **__**grandshadowseal**__**, **__**Pixie07**__**, **__**TJcross234**__**, **__**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha**__**, **__**61394 and anonymous reviewers.**_

Thank you to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. I love you guys!

It is finally hereeeeee! Oh yes! The chapter you have been waiting for! I must warn you though, it is in the same pattern as The Uchiha story so it is a two part chapter.

Pick your guess as to who you think visits and see if you are right! I will meet you at the end.

For now enjoy : Visit from the Dead - Uzumaki style – Part one. Dattebayo!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : Even death do us not part.**

Uzumaki Naruto – Man, Myth, Legend and now a Father, second time around. It was a well-known fact that Naruto wasn't the fastest learner but one would think having had a son already would make the process easier the second time around. But the unpredictable Ninja strikes again. Naruto looked down at his daughter in the cradle who held her tiny fingers out for him to grab.

"What..what is she doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"She wants you to hold her hand dobe." Sasuke said.

"oh..okay." Naruto put out his hand for a handshake. "Well why isn't she shaking it?"

"What are you giving her a handshake for! She is a baby not a Mayor! Just touch her hand."

"Okay okay don't shout will you." Naruto's palm completely engulfed little Himawari's little hand. "That's overpowering. How about this?" Naruto just put out his index finger for her to hold. "How about that huh..finger shake. We are finger shaking Himawari..yes we are. Oh yes we are." Naruto said in a baby voice. Himawari giggled in response.

"Geez how do you not know all this? She is your second child." Sasuke said walking past the cradle and looked around for a seat. Just a pink tiny stool was available which went very well with the hues of pink and purples of the room. He scoffed and tried to make himself comfortable on the stool.

"I wasn't really around when Bolt was this age. And Hinata was almost always home so I wasn't much involved. I mean you know I was sent to such long reconciliation missions with the other villages with Kakashi sensei."

"Yeah well who asked you to be the poster boy for the village."

"Since sending you wasn't much of an option. We wanted to avoid war, not cause it."

"Funny."

"That's why I have you around today. Baby sitting with me." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm leaving in 10."

"Wait what! Where are you going?" Naruto asked panic struck. He picked up Himawari from the cradle held her in his hand, rocking her up and down.

"I am not staying here with you and that little version of you and now this."

"She has a name you know. And so does Bolt. But Sarada is here too so why are you leaving-ttebayo!"

"Sakura asked me to drop her here."

"Yeah so we could take care of the kids until they return from their mission."

"She didn't say any of that so..I'm off."

"Oh come on!" Naruto said in desperation.

"Listen I am not going to get my hair soaked in paint or my head smacked with a pan or mud pasted on my palm when I'm sleeping only for it to be smeared on my face when he tickles my nose with a feather!" Sasuke protested.

"Oh yeah that was a funny one." Naruto laughed. He looked at Himawari who he had held in his arms, "Isn't that funny Himawari? Isn't that funny?" He asked in a childish voice. Himawari tried to slap his face with her palm in response. Sasuke just looked straight faced.

"Come on Sasuke! I can't take care of Himawari alone. And Bolt can be a handful. Just please…you can deal with him any way you want. I won't interfere. Promise." Naruto made a puppy dog face and pouted. Sasuke just gave a sickened look. Naruto blew a kiss to seal the deal.

"Yuck that's disgusting!" Sasuke said.

"PLEASE!"

"Fine fine. BUT I will deal with him the way an Uchiha deals with kids when they misbehave."

"You will…kill him?" Naruto asked.

"What! No! " Sasuke thought for a moment, "Can I?"

Naruto just looked at him blankly.

"Fine fine Sarada needs him for Mangekyo anyways."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't have to deal with them much today though."

"Because?"

Naruto started walking out of the room with Himawari, Sasuke followed. Naruto directed his eyes towards the television for Sasuke to notice. Sasuke stretched his neck to get a good view, Bolt and Sarada's eyes were glued to the television.

"Is that a..?" Sasuke begun to ask.

"Play Station."

"Don't you pamper them."

"We need to live up with the times Sasuke oba-san."

"Yeah I can see that. Who needs to practice out like a real ninja when you can create a fake one to battle on the television."

"It is just for emergency situations-ttebayo."

"Situations like these when Hinata isn't around to take care of them?"

"Exactly."

Sasuke just shook his head is disapproval. Naruto walked towards the kids and Sasuke went to the kitchen.

"Dad move!" Bolt hissed. "You are blocking my view!"

"Oh am I?" Naruto asked danced shaking his booty side ways to block the television. Himawari bounced in joy with the rhythmic dance move in his arms. "You like that Wari-chan?"

"DAD!" "OJI-CHAN!" Bolt and Sarada shouted in unison.

"Okay okay geez!" Naruto said and walked ahead.

"We will just hang out here with nature okay?" Naruto asked looking at Himawari. Naruto walked over to the patio and seated himself on the wooden plank outside.

"Say Dada. Da-da. Say it Daaa-Daaa." Naruto pronounced for Himawari to imitate. In return Himawari slapped her tiny palm on her daddy's face mumbling random syllables.

"Come on Himawari say Da-da." Naruto tried again. "Da-da."

"More like Do-do." Sasuke taunted as he walked towards them. He made himself comfortable next to Naruto.

"You know they don't learn to speak so fast right?" Sasuke asked genuinely.

"But she is a Uzumaki-ttebayo!"

"Even more of a reason."

"Don't listen to the big bad duck haired man okay Wari-chan?" Naruto said as he brushed his nose against Himawari's.

"You seem to getting along very quickly." Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah well I guess I have a way with people. Not to mention she is my kid. Awesomeness accepts awesomeness pretty quickly." Naruto said with a smirk. "Isn't that right?" Naruto said and actioned a fist bump at Himawari who just slapped her palm against his big fist.

"You will get it eventually." Naruto said and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke gave a faint smile to the bonding. Naruto suddenly grew quiet and gave a loud sigh.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Just sometimes I wish Ero-senin or Mom Dad could see them. If they could just see I did quite good for myself." Naruto said with a faint smile.

"I am sure they know." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know _they are watching us from above _and all that." Naruto imitated in a taunting tone. "But no I mean for real if they could see their grandkids or great grandkids for ero-senin." Naruto said with a laugh.

"No I don't mean it in a _they are watching us from above_ way. Actually I kind of am." Sasuke said not being able to completely explain the situation.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked confused.

"They can see us. They get regular important updates about us." Sasuke said.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "I wasn't sure if I should be sharing this with you. I didn't want to unnecessarily put your hopes high."

"What is it-ttebayo!" Naruto asked.

"Itachi paid us a visit." Sasuke confessed.

"Wait..what?" Naruto shouted.

"Shh don't be loud!"Sasuke said and turned around to see if the kids heard. Much to his relief they didn't. "Sarada thinks it was a dream."

"How? How could he visit you?" Naruto asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Didn't you meet your parents too in your conscience? Why is this so surprising?"

"That is completely different!" Naruto justified.

"How?"

"When was this?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Sarada's birthday."

"And you are telling me now!"

"Will you calm down."

"How did it happen?"

"Sage of Six paths."

"Ofcourse! But I would think he would favor me more than you-ttebayo!"

"It is not about favor, it's more about rewarding Itachi for his sacrifices made for the Shinobi world."

Naruto stopped complaining and looked down, he couldn't argue with that. Sasuke was impressed at how he understood the situation. But Naruto's emotionless face slowly turned into a pout.

"WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR! I have more dead people to choose from!"

"My entire clan is dead!"

"You can't always play that card! That old man better send someone down here to visit me-ttebayo!" Naruto said and looked at the sky making a fist. Sasuke rolled his eyes. After Naruto cooled down he began with his questions again.

"So how is he?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer for a few seconds, recollecting his thoughts. "It was like the massacre never happened. We spoke like how we used to, like I was speaking to Nii-san."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's voice trembling, though his face remained poker. Naruto smiled at how Sasuke still holds back his feelings to avoid looking vulnerable.

"It was happiest I've seen Sarada." Sasuke continued.

"So smile teme!" Naruto said and slapped Sasuke on his back. "Such things you are meant to be happy about."

"Yeah." Sasuke gave out a smile. "He asked me to thank you too."

Naruto just looked wide eyed.

"For keeping the promise?" Sasuke said. "And also said he apologizes for stuffing a crow down your mouth."

Naruto gave out a laugh. "He sure was something."

"Hn."

"So was he here in person. Like in flesh?"

"He could have been. But he didn't want to put Sarada through such abnormal circumstances, she would ask a lot of questions. And would probably hope for it to happen again which might not. So instead, he caste us in a genjustsu."

"Well planned out huh."

"Yeah. He made it look like we were dreaming, which Sarada still believes is true. Sakura figured it out."

"Are you sure it wasn't?"

"He left his necklace behind for Sarada."

"Oh. You are lucky-ttebayo."

"Maybe someone will visit you too. They get to choose when they would like to visit. Itachi chose Sarada's birthday."

"Oh what if they chose Himawari's birthday too!"

"Who they?"

Naruto grew quite again, "I..I dunno. Who could come? I have three main candidates."

"Candidates?" Sasuke asked, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Mom, Dad and Ero-senin." Naruto said as he counted them on his finger. "Oh and Neji!"

"Neji?"

"Hinata's brother?"

"Neji is the guy with the Byakugan who was in Rock Lee's team right? He is dead?"

"Sasuke." Naruto said not knowing what to say to that.

"Weird." Sasuke said.

"I don't know who to choose!" Naruto said exasperated.

"It's not really your choice." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"I'll count mom and dad as one." Naruto placed three fingers at Himawari. "Wari-chan. Choose one."

Himawari looked at the fingers pointed at her face. She grabbed all three and put them in her mouth.

"Wari-chaaaan." Naruto removed his finger from her mouth and wiped it dry on his T-shirt.

"What about her mouth. Who knows where all your hand has been." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave a fake laugh to the taunt. "Come on Wari-chan choose." He held them out again.

Himawari carefully looked at the fingers and caught hold of the index finger. Naruto looked at her choice in surprise.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't tell. Wouldn't want to jinx it."

"Seriously now."

"You made the right choice Wari-chan. I hope it happens soon though." Naruto said it like a request as he looked at the sky again.

* * *

After gathering all the minutest details of Itachi's visit, Naruto set out everything in accordance to the conditions needed for a visit. He thought of making it easier for his visitor. He figured it would be better if they slept early. The whole of that week Naruto placed a rule at home that everyone hits the bed at 8pm. Bolt complained at how his favorite shows begin only at 8.30 pm but Naruto paid no heed. Hinata didn't hold a good argument either and Naruto made sure all his work gets done soon enough for him to rush home.

Naruto even made Bolt sleep with them in the master bedroom, so now it was easier to caste a genjutsu on them. He justified the change in rooms by saying 'The family that sleeps together, stays together.'

A week had passed. Day after day Naruto grew more impatient and disappointed. Then one night at 8.01 pm, Naruto was resting himself on the sofa, reading some scrolls.

"Naruto-kun, its past 8'o clock." Hinata said as she entered the hall.

"Yeah I will come in sometime." Naruto said disinterested.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked seeing Naruto not being himself.

Naruto looked at Hinata, a worry across her face. He quickly plastered a smile on his face, "Hai hai I'm just trying to read these awful scrolls. Kakashi sensei can be a big pain in the ass sometimes-ttebayo." He fake laughed.

Hinata frowned recognizing the dishonestly in his voice, she walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa on which Naruto was leaning against.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stretched him neck to look at her, her eyes compassionate as ever. He finally gave in and placed his head on her lap. She gently stroked her hand over his head and brushed his hair.

"Itachi paid Sasuke a visit." Naruto said.

"What..I don't understand." Hinata said confused.

Naruto narrated the whole incident to her.

"So that is why you have been making us sleep early and shifted Bolt to our room?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head in agreement.

Hinata gave a faint smile, leaned ahead and kissed his forehead.

"You can't force these things Naruto-kun. And I am not sure about the arrangement Itachi-san had with the Sage but maybe it was just a one-time thing. Afterall Itachi-san has gone through a lot to protect the village."

"Hmm."

"If it happens it happens but you can't stop going about your life normally just so something abnormal happens."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Hinata smiled and lifted his head off her thigh.

"Let me go see if Bolt is still awake, we can eat some ice cream and sleep at 10!" Hinata giggled and got up from the seat.

"Ooorr." Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a blush across her face.

"Making the kids sleep early may not be such a bad idea after all." Naruto laughed.

* * *

"Coming!" Hinata said. She rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the knocking door. She checked the clock as she walked by 'It's 8 am. Sunday. Who could it be?' '

The door was being knocked on harder.

'Please don't tell me they are taking Naruto-kun away on his day off.' Hinata thought to herself and walked hesitatingly towards the door.

The knocks on the door turned into bangs.

Just as Hinata unlocked the door it swung open.

"Open faster-ttebane!"

Hinata was leaning against the wall, very close to the swung door hitting her face. She saw the person enter hurriedly inside. Hinata's eyes grew wide. She began to mumble nervously.

The door then was shut as the other visitor welcomed himself in.

"Sorry about that." He said and smiled at Hinata.

"Hmm I mm.."

"Hinata, whats going on.." Naruto said as he hurried himself to the hall on hearing the noise. Naruto froze on his feet. "What the…"

"Naruto!" The first visitor said and engulfed Naruto in a tight hug.

Naruto's eyes were still wide, he first looked at the person hugging him and then turned to the person smiling next to the door.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**A.N : DHUN DHUN DHUN DHUN! That's my cliffhanger sound effect! YET AGAIN! **

**Actually there is no cliffhanger there, you know the drill. **

**But but but next chapter is going to be berseeerrrk! Mental! Wacko! Because bitches be crazy! I don't know why I said that, I'm in a good mood yo! B)8**

**Also I noticed this little story of mine has been added to a community : **_**61394's naruto library**_**. YAY thank you!**

**As for all you lovely lovely followers and reviewers of this story! I love you guys! So much love today! :***

**I want to hear from you guys! And I want to apologize for not replying to reviews as quickly as I should, my email is giving me problems, I don't seem to receiving alerts on time.**

**Oh btw how many of you guys guessed the visitor right? And if you didn't I want you to honestly confess that you got it wrong. Come on now, no shame in that :P **

**Were you disappointed with the choice? Upset? ANGRY?! Don't be, everyone's wishes will be fulfilled I promise! ^_^**

**Please review and share your thoughts! I love hearing from you'll, gives me butterflies in my tummy every time I read a review :D**

** And now that I've figured out the email issue I'll revert back asap! Also if you don't have an account, mention your names when you review so i can thank you personally atleast :)**

**I can't wait for you'll to read the next chapter! Dattebane-Dattebayo-Dattebasa combines forces! Yay!**

**Until next time! Ja ne!**

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	11. Datte bane-bayo-basa combine forces!

**Thank you for reviewing _61394, Chili26, grandshadowseal, Wacko12, Pixie07, Carcrash87, madeyemoody95, Persephone Vulturi Uchiha, Parks98, JohnPeacekeeper and guests _:) **

**Special thank you to everyone who added Road to Parenthood as favorite story, story alert and added me under author alert, favorite author. Your undying support always overwhelms me! :D**

**Detailed A.N at the end, lets get on to the chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto****.**

* * *

**Road to Parenthood : Datte bane-bayo-basa combine forces! (Part one)**

"Ready?" Minato asked Kushina as they stood outside the front door.

Kushina took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. Minato smiled at the anxiousness of his wife and held her hand in support. Kushina looked at Minato and gave a faint smile.

Minato then raised his other hand to gently knock on the door. They both looked at each other and gave reassuring smiles.

"You think we came by too early?" Minato asked.

"What if he didn't make the right choice?" Kushina asked out of context.

"What?" Minato asked caught off-guard by the question.

"I mean who let's their husband sleep till 8 am!" Kushina said in a judgmental tone.

"A good wife?" Minato said rhetorically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kushina asked with her hands on her hips. She looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to dig his own grave.

"They must still be sleeping." Minato said in an attempt to change the topic. He tried his luck again, knocked on the door harder.

"You are not knocking hard enough!" Kushina complained.

"I can't be too loud, what if we wake up the neighbors? We already took a risk coming as late as 8 am. People are already up and awake by now. We can be easily spotted." Minato justified.

"Well standing here won't help either, might as well knock harder so we can go in!" Kushina argued.

Minato pressed his ear on the door, "I think I heard someone."

Kushina was running out of patience.

"MOVE!" Kushina said and pushed Minato aside making him almost loose his balance and land over the bushes. She smacked her clenched fist on the door causing loud bangs. She heard footsteps ascending faster towards the door. As soon as Kushina heard the click of the door unlocking, she pushed it open and threw herself inside.

"Open faster-ttebane!" Kushina complained.

The swung door made Hinata lean against the wall, very close to it hitting her face. She saw Kushina enter hurriedly inside. Hinata's eyes grew wide. She began to mumble nervously.

Minato welcomed himself in closing the door behind him. He looked at Hinata with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." He said and smiled at Hinata.

"Hmm I mm.." Hinata continued to stutter.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at the sudden commotion. He dragged himself out of the bed and walked towards the noise, rubbing his eyes trying to regain vision from his sleep.

"Hinata, whats going on.." Naruto asked. He then noticed the other occupants in the room. He froze on his feet, wide eyed. "What the.."

"Naruto!" Kushina said and paced towards him. She engulfed her son in a tight hug.

Naruto's eyes were still wide, he first looked at the person hugging him and then turned to the person smiling next to the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto asked not quite understanding the situation. '_Am I dreaming_?' He thought to himself.

Kushina withdrew herself from Naruto and looked at him with soggy eyes. She then lifted both her hands and placed them on his face lovingly.

Naruto was beginning to get butterflies in his stomach, _'Is this really happening?' _he thought to himself, a smile slowly emerging on his face.

Kushina smiled back and withdrew her hands from his face, and before anyone could speak she smacked her palm on Naruto's cheek. And before anyone could react to the unexpected slap, Kushina held Naruto by the collar.

"WHY WERE YOU UP SO LATE LAST NIGHT?!" Kushina questioned in a threatening way.

"WHAT?!" Naruto said not quite understanding what was happening.

"WHERE YOU DOING SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING!" Kushina said and tightened her grip on his collar.

"HUH?!" Naruto asked confused.

"DID YOU ATLEAST USE PROTECTION!?" Kushina shouted louder.

"Kushina!"Minato rushed towards them and tried to unclench her fist. Hinata followed.

"Please be a dream! Please be a dream!" Naruto closed his eyes and wished , not wanting to talk to his mother about sex.

Kushina finally let go, her eyes still ripe with fury.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked at a coughing Naruto. While Hinata helped Naruto maintain his balance.

"What was that-ttebayo?!" Naruto asked baffled.

"Well young man we were supposed to come by yesterday night, but someone.." Kushina pointed at Naruto and Hinata. "..was busy on the sofa!"

"Kushina enough. He is a grown man." Minato tried to cover up.

"I atleast expect him to use protection, didn't anyone teach you these things! What was Jiraiya-sama doing! Wait..do you even know what a condom is?" Kushina asked and took a step back dreaded upon realizing maybe no one had taught him anything.

Naruto was just stunned with what was happening. One minute he sees his parents out of nowhere, hugging him and the next thing you know she is slapping him and asking him to use a condom?

Hinata saw her husband completely dumbfounded and decided to buckle up. She began, "Well Kushina-sama.."

Kushina's eyes shifted to Hinata.

"Yes?" Kushina asked.

A chill ran down Hinata's spine, she walked behind Naruto for cover. "N…n..nothing."

"You are scaring the girl Kushina." Minato said.

Kushina just looked at Minato and let go of her stiff posture. Naruto looked at his mom, he walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I don't know if this is a dream or a genjutsu or you guys are her for real. Whatever it is, I was waiting for you." Naruto said.

Kushina's anger melted away. She lifted her arms and placed it around Naruto and rested her head on his chest.

"You have grown tall." Kushina stated matter of factly.

Naruto laughed, Kushina reached only upto his shoulders now. He placed a kiss on his mother's hair before withdrawing themselves.

"And you have cut your hair short too." Kushina said and ran her hand over his hair feeling the light spikes. "You look all grown up and..." Kushina said and held him tightly.

"And handsome?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"You know it-ttebane!" Kushina said wiping off a tear overflowing her eye.

"I'm your son after all-ttebayo!" Naruto said reassuringly.

Naruto then turned towards Minato. They both gave each other a tight hug.

"How you been?" Minato asked.

"Good dad." Naruto said.

Kushina looked at her first ever father son moment, a moment she has always craved for. She couldn't resist it anymore, she ran at them and threw her arms around them, "Group hug!"

Naruto and Minato laughed and let her join. Naruto looked around and actioned Hinata to join. She just shook her head and let him enjoy his moment. Naruto realizing Hinata's shyness didn't push it and continued the hug.

After everyone was completely satisfied by the embrace, they let go.

Naruto took a step back and held out his hand for Hinata to hold, once she did he pulled her closer. "Mom, Dad, let me officially introduce you to my wife- Hinata."

Hinata bowed to both individually.

Kushina looked at the formality and waved her hand to brush it away, "Oh please." She said and went ahead and embraced Hinata. Minato smiled at the gesture. '_Maybe she is convinced by his choice_.' Minato thought to himself.

Hinata smiled at her in laws, "Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama please have a seat. I will get you something to eat."

"Call me Minato.."

"What is with this formality-ttebane! Call me mom and call him dad." Kushina said.

"Exactly." Minato agreed. "Why don't you freshen up and then worry about feeding us."

"Okay." Hinata bowed once again and excused herself.

"I'll just quickly wash my face and come back!" Naruto said.

Kushina and Minato nodded in agreement. They started looking around the house.

"She is nice huh?" Minato whispered to Kushina.

"I don't like her." Kushina deadpanned.

"What?" Minato looked at her baffled.

"Her nice girl act isn't fooling me." Kushina said as she picked up a photoframe containing Naruto and Hinata's wedding picture.

"What act?" Minato asked.

"Oh please! Isn't she the Hyuuga heiress?" Kushina said.

"So?" Minato asked.

"Do I need to say more?" Kushina looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Well..yes?" Minato said.

"Even if I were to buy her act, didn't I ask him to find someone like me? Is it so hard for a son to fulfill his mother's dying wish?" Kushina said.

"Well in his defense, he is already very much like you. Two Kushina's will just end up burning up the house." Minato pointed out.

"Burning up the house?! What are you trying to imply? That I …"

"I'm back!" Naruto hopped his way back to the room.

Minato and Kushina plastered a fake smile on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at their unnatural look.

"Hmm your dad..hmm he farted." Kushina said and ran her hand over her face to exhaust the imaginary smell. Minato just looked at his wife in disbelief. He looked back at Naruto to justify.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "I can't smell anything." He sniffed harder.

"Never mind." Minato said sweatdrops on his forehead.

Hinata entered the room carrying a tray in hand. She offered them some orange juice, while they made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Naruto then began the conversation to the point, "So I am assuming this isn't a dream. When did you caste us in a Genjutsu?"

Kushina and Minato looked at each other.

"I suppose Sasuke-kun told you about Itachi-kun's visit." Minato said.

"Yes, I pulled out every little detail about it. You should thank me for how well I planned out the scenario for you to avoid you any trouble-ttebayo!" Naruto said gleaming.

"Well Naruto this isn't a genjutsu." Kushina said.

"What? Wait, am I dreaming?" Naruto asked and looked at Hinata who gave a dumb founded look.

"No son, this is reality." Minato said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "How ..but ..what?"

"Well you aren't dreaming. We didn't caste you in a genjutsu, we just.." Minato looked at Kushina and turned back to Naruto again. "..stopped by!"

"Is that.. like.. safe?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually it isn't. It is very risky infact. But…" Minato looked at Kushina again.

"Oh gosh fine!" Kushina looked at Minato who was indirectly accusing her for the situation. "I just didn't want to go through all the trouble to caste you in a genjutsu and all of that. Itachi-kun had the patience but we .."

"You." Minato corrected.

"Yes yes _I_ clearly don't! Not to mention we had to go back last night, because you know..you were _busy_." Kushina said with a disapproving tone. "But I just really wanted to meet you and the family! We initially planned to visit when you would be inaugurated as the Hokage but then we got to know you have been going out of your way to make things easier for us." Kushina said placing her hand over her chest. "I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Naruto just looked at his mom's feelings soaring up.

"The night we came over she actually ran out without prior permission from The Sage. Thankfully I followed her, and thankfully you two were.._busy_, so we went back and although we got quite a bad hearing from The Sage.."

"Oh please! That old man had nothing over me! I demanded him to let me go-ttebane!"

"Yeah yeah. So now we are here with permission ."

"But I still don't understand, if I made everything so comfortable for you why didn't you just take advantage of it and caste us in the genjustsu. And if this is reality then what happens when.."

"Obaa-san?"

The four elders in the room turned their heads towards the sound. An eye rubbing miniature version of Naruto stood beside the bedroom door frame in his pyjamas. Naruto's worry had just spoken for himself.

Minato and Kushina both stood up. Kushina held both her hands across her chest. "Is that?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"That is Bolt. Your grandson." Naruto stated with a smile.

Kushina knelt down to reach the tot's height and spread out her hands, "Come her big boy." She called out to Bolt.

Bolt ran at her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Kushina lifted herself up, carrying him with her. Bolt was covered under Kushina's long luscious hair. He jolted out his head from in-between them and looked at Minato.

"Ojii-san!" Bolt called out to Minato.

The grandparents sat down on the sofa with their grandson on Kushina's lap and they began bonding.

"Are you sure this is okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto softly.

"I'm sure they thought of something before just landing up here." Naruto tried to justify for his parents. "And just look at Bolt, he recognized them from just a handful of photographs we had. "

Naruto looked at Hinata's worried face, he rested his arm over her shoulder. "Let's just savor the moment." Naruto assured Hinata, who responded with a reassuring smile.

"You have grown so big!" Kushina said. "You look just like me!"

"What? He looks nothing like you. He looks like me!" Minato corrected his wife.

"OH PLEASE! That's not true at all!" Kushina argued.

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes like me!" Minato countered.

"Well that explains nothing-ttebane!" Kushina disputed.

"That's right-ttebasa!" Bolt supported.

The grandparents looked at Bolt stunned. "-tte..basa?" Kushina repeated slowly. She quickly hugged Bolt in a tight bear hug. "See…see! He is exactly like me!"

Minato brushed Bolt's hair, "Well can't argue there." Minato said smiling.

Hinata slowly held Naruto's hand and intertwined her fingers with his and gave it a light squeeze. She could sense him tearing up looking at the heartwarming moment he had always craved for. He gave her hand a squeeze back.

"Don't count me out-ttebayo!" Naruto said and joined them.

* * *

"Ready Mom?" Naruto asked placing his palm around the door knob.

"Yosh!" Kushina gave an enthusiastic response.

"Dad?" Naruto asked looking at Minato.

Minato gave a confident nod. Naruto slowly turned the knob a bit before speaking, "Now I don't know if she is still sleeping so you need to be qui…"

"Just open the door-ttebane!" Kushina said impatiently.

"Okay okay. Here we go." Naruto said and turned around the knob completely unlocking the door.

Kushina, Minato and Naruto entered the master bedroom. The curtains were draped so the room was not too lit even though it was early morning. But even in the unlit room they could see a cradle next to the bed.

Kushina walked towards the cradle holding Minato's hand. All three surrounded the baby. Himawari was fast asleep, sucking on her thumb.

"Mom, dad this is your granddaughter." Naruto said smiling.

"She is so precious." Kushina said wiping off a tear.

"She looks like an angel." Minato added. "What did you name her?"

"Himawari." Naruto replied.

Kushina gave out a loud gasp. "Sunflower!" She translated the name and placed her palm over her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. "That's beautiful."

Minato held Kushina by the shoulder and gave her a comforting side hug. "She is a little sensitive these days." Minato assured Naruto.

"I am not-ttebane!" Kushina said and turned her face towards Minato and wiped her running nose on his sleeve.

"I'm just so happy you named her Himawari." Kushina said sniffing. "It's just..I had a talk with Mikoto…"

"Mikoto?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's mother." Minato replied.

"I spoke to her after Sarada was born." Kushina continued. "And I was just under the fear that you will choose a name off the menu too! But you didn't and I'm just so proud of you!" Kushina said and walked over to Naruto and held him sideways. Naruto welcomed the hug.

"But Mom..my name is off a menu too." Naruto stated.

"No its not!" Kushina responded.

"My name is an ingredient in Ramen." Naruto said matter of factly.

"But that's totally different!" Kushina said.

"How?" Minato asked not sure himself.

"First of all the name is not part of the menu since it is an ingredient of a dish in a menu!" Kushina argued. "Secondly we didn't think of it like that. We named you after a strong character from a not so successful book."

"Since it is not successful people just think I'm named after Ramen." Naruto said.

"And what have I told you about not caring about what people think?" Kushina said looking at Naruto nodding her head disapprovingly.

"That is completely off context." Naruto said confused looking at Minato.

"Son, never argue with a woman. Even if you win, things will only get worse." Minato said.

Naruto laughed, while Kushina grunted. Naruto held his mom tighter, "Anyway, she should be up in sometime. I just don't want to wake her up."

"Don't. Let her sleep." Kushina said with a smile as she admired Himawari.

The three adults left the room. Hinata was setting up the dining table for breakfast.

"Where is Bolt?" Minato asked Hinata.

"He is just getting done freshening up, he should be done any minute Hokage-sa.."

"Aa." Minato said waving his index finger sideways correcting her.

"Hmm dad." Hinata corrected herself and smiled.

"Better." Minato said and smiled.

They seated themselves across the table. Naruto and Hinata seated next to each other, while Minato and Kushina seated themselves on the opposite side facing them.

Naruto looked at Hinata, Hinata gave a slight nod. Naruto then looked at his parents and started, "So I was wondering since you guys didn't use genjutsu, what plan did you make regarding Bolt?"

Kushina and Minato looked at each other hesitantly. Kushina turned to Naruto and began, "Hmm well we do kind of have a plan."

"That is not a plan Kushina." Minato corrected her.

"What plan?" Naruto asked.

"We could do that." Kushina said looking at Minato.

"We are not going to do that. It's not possible." Minato said.

"What is it? Maybe we could help." Hinata said.

"Well we.." Kushina began.

"Kushina please." Minato stopped her. He got up from the chair and paced around, a habit he used when he needed to think better.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, again.

"It could be worth a try."

"We are not doing that!"

"We could definitely help."

"Can someone tell me what it is?"

"We won't know until we try!"

"I won't allow it!"

The hurdled overlapping conversation continued for a while until Naruto slightly banged his hand on the table to get everyone's attention, in which he succeeded.

"Can someone tell me what it is-ttebayo!" Naruto said.

"WecouldjustknockBoltout." Kushina blurted out in a hurry.

Naruto didn't quite believe what he heard. "What?"

Kushina just looked at the couple and gave a smile.

"Did I hear you right? We could just knock Bolt out?" Naruto asked again.

"Maybe?" Kushina said and looked away avoiding eye contact.

Hinata just blinked her eye continuously. Kushina saw the shock on their faces and looked up at Minato who shrugged his shoulder like a 'I told you so' look.

"Okay it's not the best idea! At the end of the day we could just knock him on his pressure point and he will pass out. It will be hours before he wakes up and then he will just think he was dreaming!" Kushina said.

"How! He will realize he spent a whole day. He won't think he just skipped a day!" Naruto argued.

Kushina grew silent. "Good point." She slouched slightly under the chair and thought to herself. "We didn't really think it through." She confessed.

Naruto looked at Minato in shock. Minato gave a loud sigh.

"Okay we are in a tight situation." Minato stated the obvious. "But we coul.."

"Ojii-san!" Bolt sprinted inside the room and jumped onto Minato's back.

"Hey!" Minato huffed out at the sudden weight, and helped Bolt to leach on by placing his hands for Bolt to sit on for support.

The other three looked on and plastered a fake smile to play along with Bolt's obliviousness.

"I..aa..I'll plate breakfast." Hinata said and walked over the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Minato and Bolt. Minato was running around the house and helped Bolt pick out his SuperBolt cape. He then helped him wear it and carried him around again while Bolt swayed his cape in the air. Naruto was so glad they are all able to spend time together like this, but Itachi did what he did for a reason. This isn't going to last, how is Bolt supposed to understand that?

* * *

"That was delicious Hinata." Minato said munching on his breakfast.

"Mom makes the best food ever!" Bolt said.

"Thank you Hoka..dad." Hinata said with a blush across her face.

Minato looked at Naruto and Kushina who were still not making eye contact. To ease things out Minato began again, "I think she can give you a run for your money Kushina."

Minato knew far too well how competitive Kushina is, and to be challenged on her cooking skills which she prides on is like a death threat. But much to Minato's surprise Kushina didn't respond, so he continued.

"Kushina is an exceptional cook as well. Maybe she could cook lunch for us?" Minato said and looked over at Kushina who just smiled in agreement.

After which breakfast was uncomfortably quite, until…

"So are ojii-san and obaa-san zombies?" Bolt asked.

Naruto spat out his food and started coughing uncontrollably. Hinata patted his back to help him calm down. Suddenly they could hear Himawari giving out a loud cry. Hinata was about to get up when Kushina stopped her, "Can I?"

Hinata nodded and Kushina stood up and walked over to the room. Hinata looked over at Bolt, "Bolt-kun, help me clear the table."

Bolt nodded and started picking one plate and a time and placing them in the sink. Meanwhile Minato took a seat next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I know this is alarming to you since you are considering Bolt's feelings, which I am very happy about. But your mother took such a rash decision of coming here in reality because…" Naruto looked at Minato.

"Naruto, your mother has only ever spent time with you when she met you at the time when you were learning to control the Kyuubi. That was for maybe for half an hour and that too a subconscious meeting. She wanted to meet you for real, hold you for real, be with you for real. I at least was able to see you in person during the war, though it was edo-tensei I still got an opportunity to spend it in person. She though never had the chance." Minato said.

Naruto looked at Minato and then turned his eyes to Kushina who was inside the room pacifying his daughter, her grand-daughter, kissing her head repeatedly. Naruto smiled.

"Dad, I would do anything to have you guys spend time with all of us. I have wanted this for so long but I don't know how Bolt will cope with this. He thinks you are a zombie!" Naruto said.

Minato laughed. "So let him think that, let's keep it at that."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"The Sage didn't ask Itachi to caste Sasuke and his family in a genjustsu. Itachi did that on his own to avoid confusing Sarada. The Sage didn't ask him to. He didn't ask us to either. There is no problem in coming back here as we are. Yes definitely it is unnatural but seriously, everything considered, is this the most unnatural thing in the Ninja world?" Minato asked.

Naruto couldn't answer that. It is true. A lot of unnatural shit happens down here.

"If it was absolutely necessary to do the genjutsu, we would, but it isn't. The Sage doesn't think it is. Because he knows it is manageable. The only problem is to not give other families false hope that maybe their loved ones might visit too. So we are asked to not venture out in public. We ideally wanted to visit when you would be named the Hokage like Kushina mentioned, but the chances of us being spotted would be much easier then. This just seemed a right time. That's all." Minato said. "I mean when Kushina and I both visited you years ago for hardly a few hours did you feel grateful or regretful? Don't you think maybe Bolt will just be happy to be able to be able to spend just sometime with us as well like you did?"

"But what if he wants you to visit again?" Naruto asked.

"I'll talk to him. He is a big boy. And if he is anything like you, he will understand." Minato smiled.

Naruto smiled back and nodded his head in agreement.

"MOM!" Naruto called out. "Get her here." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

"And then he peed all over the wall and called it the _Yellow Flash_!" Naruto narrated the story of Bolt pulling off his pranks.

"You little devil!" Kushina said to Bolt who she had held inbetween her hands. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek, to which Bolt blushed.

"Keeping the legacy alive I see." Minato said sarcastically. He looked over at Himawari who he was holding and whispered to her, "But you follow my legacy the right way okay Wari-chan?"

Himawari just tugged on Minato's bangs in response.

"You know I was quite the prankster myself when I was your age Bolt." Kushina said.

"Really? What did you do?" Bolt asked, turning his head around to face her.

"Mom please don't give him ideas." Naruto requested.

"Oh shuu." Kushina tried to shut him up. "I used to beat up all the guys in class." Kushina said proudly as she flexed her muscles.

Bolt scoffed and looked away, "Hah! As if! Girls can't hit guys."

If anything was worse than challenging her cooking, it was display of male chauvinism. Every other adult in the room could suddenly feel the tension in the air. Bolt turned his head around to see his grandmom with an evil grin, veins popping out on her forehead and her red hair flaring in the air.

"You want to bet on that?" Kushina asked slowly gritted her teeth.

Bolt took a step back his hands up in defense, "No..no not at all."

Kushina gave a sarcastic smile and pulled Bolt close to her again. "That's what I thought." She said and kissed his head. Bolt was speechless in fear, sweat drops all across his forehead.

Others in the room just looked on wide eyed. Naruto gulped, he could finally understand why they called her the Red Hot Habanero. Minato sighed while Kushina gave out a loud laugh making Bolt flinch.

"Girls can do anything a guy can do Bolt, even send them flying across the room by hitting them." Kushina said.

"This is not the kind of pep talk a grandmom usually gives their grandchildren." Minato said.

"Well he needs to know that!" Kushina said and looked at Bolt. "Do you understand now Bolt?"

"I know girls can. Sakura oba-chan sends dad flying across the room all the time!" Bolt stated.

"Sakura?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke's wife." Hinata informed. "They were part of the same team."

"HOW DARE SHE HURT MY BABY!" Kushina asked angrily.

"Oh isn't she that pink haired medic I met during the war?" Minato asked. "The one you mentioned was your girlfriend?"

Naruto could sense Hinata's face drop. He gave an awkward laugh, "She wasn't my girlfriend." He said scratching the back of his head continued to laugh looking at Hinata from the corner of his eyes.

Minato gave a confused look, "I could have sworn you said she was." Minato said not able to sense the atmosphere.

"No." Naruto continued laughing sheepishly. "Don't remember EVER saying that!"

"Oh. Too bad. She reminded me awfully lot of Kushina." Minato said resting his back on the sofa carrying Himawari over his shoulder. He looked at Kushina. "If he were to marry her, he would have fulfilled your wish." Minato said laughing at the situation.

Naruto tried looking at Hinata from the nook of his eye, she was hugging her legs and burrowed her head inbetween her clenched legs rocking herself back and forth dramatically.

Minato flinched , 'Did I touch a sensitive topic?' he thought to himself.

Kushina leaned towards Minato and whispered, "So much for your pep talk." Kushina taunted.

"Sakura-chan is great but Hinata is well suited for me." Naruto said holding Hinata by the shoulder. , "She keeps me balanced. She is my soul mate." Hinata looked at Naruto wide eyed, a blush across her face. She looked down and whispered a "Thank you" under her breath. Naruto smiled and continued. "And if I were to marry someone like Mom we would.."

"Burn down the house." Minato and Naruto said together. Minato laughed at the coincidence and nudged Kushina teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" Kushina pouted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other wondering who it could be.

"Should I answer it?" Hinata asked Kushina and Minato.

"You should. No one should suspect anything suspicious. We will just wait back here." Minato said. Kushina and Minato hid behind a wall. They both popped her head out just enough to see who the visitor could be.

Hinata, Naruto and Bolt all answered the door. On opening the door Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we would come by today to give you the album. We left Sarada with my parents and came over. " The voice said.

"Who is that?" Kushina asked squinting her eyes in an attempt to see better.

"That..that is Sakura!" Minato said. "The _ex-girlfriend_."

"The one who hurts my baby! I will punch her face!" Kushina said and was about to march ahead but Minato stopped her.

They both held back while Naruto kept talking.

"Why are all three of you answering the door?" The other voice asked skeptically.

"Oh my my who is that handsome guy." Kushina said gleaming.

"That must be Sasuke. He noticed right away something was wrong. He is sharp as always." Minato said.

"Beauty and brains! The irresistible combination." Kushina said.

Minato sensed his wife fan girling like never before. "He is your son's age, not to mention your best friend's son." Minato said matter of factly.

"Oh please I look as young as his wife." Kushina argued.

"That is because we are dead!" Minato countered.

"Always the cynic." Kushina said brushing off the topic.

Naruto was still trying to hold his team mates from entering, "We are..just trying to spend more time together." Naruto said trying to cover up.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Won't you let us in!" Sakura asked.

"Hmm well…actually…" Naruto began.

"It's okay." Minato said revealing himself and Kushina. "Let them in."

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in shock.

"Hokage-same." Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked looking around at his parents.

"Their daughter isn't with them. They already know the drill. Should be fine." Minato assured.

"So it finally happened hah?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah!" Naruto directed them towards his parents, "Sasuke, Sakura meet my Dad and my Mom." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura and Sasuke both bowed down to greet them.

"Mikoto's son has grown up to be a quite a handsome man." Kushina said in a motherly tone.

Sasuke was taken aback on hearing his mother's name. He didn't respond.

"She is always talking about you." Kushina continued smiling.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. His lips slowly formed a smile.

"I hope you are joining us for lunch." Minato asked.

Sakura and Sasuke smiled in confirmation.

"This is amazing! All my favorite people under one roof!" Naruto said holding Hinata by her shoulder. His smile almost reached his eyes.

"Let's go eat then. Come on buddy!" Minato said calling Bolt over. He lifted the kid over his head and placed his legs on either shoulder.

"SUPERBOOOLT!" Bolt said raising his hand like a superhero.

Other's laughed as they walked over to the hall. Kushina quietly sneaked behind Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I got to hear you send my son flying across the room with your loving punches." Kushina said with a twisted grin and evil spark in her eyes.

A chill run down Sakura's spine, she held her hand out defensively. "It is all in good fun." Sakura said laughing awkwardly.

Kushina joined Sakura and laughed sarcastically before she suddenly stopped with a straight face. She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and said with a fake smile, "Let's take a walk shall we?"

Sakura gulped.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A.N : Hello you lovely people! Yes you! You look exceptionally lovely today :P **

**Anywho! I finished writing as much as I uploaded today quite some days back, and then I got busy with college work. And today I was meaning to finish it only to realize it will take quite longer than I expected since there is a lot more I want to add, meaning many more days till I upload. I very strongly wanted to finish this in this chapter itself because I didn't think you'll would want me to split the chapter into two parts, buuuut then I realized you'll wouldn't want me to take forever to upload even more. Plus this was already like 16 pages so splitting it into two parts only made sense. So,yeah, that was a rather uninteresting thought process over the uploading. Sorry about that :/ **

**But that means more of Kushina and Minato! That should be good right? Oh yeah!**

**As always let me know what you thought, I bet your thought is not even close to the uninteresting thoughts I share. So bring it on! I was so happy to know most of you'll were happy to see Kushina and Minato visit. So please share your views, thoughts, opinions. Even if you hated it, you can ask me to shut up :D But i won't shut up B|**

**Also to the new readers just reminding this is an _ongoing one shot series _because I have noticed quite a few of you guys add the story to your favorites list but don't follow it? If you'll love it why not follow it too? Of course its your choice but thought I'****ll just remind its an ongoing story :)**

**There is yet another chapter on this topic so stay tuned! ****I will try to upload as soon as I can! Please be patient like you have been. You'll are the best! Thank you! :***

**Untill next time, Ja ne!**

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
